Leopard's Descendant
by ShayNanigans
Summary: All the Clans have opened up their trust and respect to a wild cat to what they believe is a descendant of LeopardClan. However, Leopardheart believes there is more to her then meets the eye and learns that some secrets should stay hidden.
1. Prologue

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Snowstar – A pretty pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Deputy:** Oakclaw – A reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Cherryleaf – A small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Honeyheart

**Warriors:**

Littlefire – A small, bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Poppypelt – A white she-cat with small black flecks (Apprentice: Webpaw)

Amberclaw – A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkwhisker – A dark brown tabby tom

Ligheningfoot – A small golden tabby she-cat with black paws

Ashfeather – A sleek gray she-cat with a feather-like tail (Apprentice: Ivypaw)

Skycloud – A pale gray tom with white patches

Brakenthorn – A golden and tan tom with green eyes

Silverclaw – A silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Spottedfur – A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Breezewing – A sleek, elegant silver and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkfoot – A tortoiseshell tom with one missing tow and blue eyes (Apprentice: Olivepaw)

Dewpelt – A blue-gray tom with dark gray spots and pale blue eyes

Patchtail – A black tom with white patches on his tail

Thistlepelt – A gray tom with spiky fur

Brambleheart – A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Ravenheart – A sleek black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Silverclaw's kits; Adderkit and Falconkit.

Daisypetal – A creamy brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes. Expecting Dewpelt's kits.

Hollyfrost – A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hawkwhisker's kits; Sandkit, Larkkit and Swallowkit.

**Apprentices:**

Honeyheart – A golden and brown she-cat with warm amber eyes

Olivepaw – A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Ivypaw – A white and brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Webpaw – A small pale gray tabby tom with gray-blue eyes

**Elders:**

Thrushwing – A sandy brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Brightflower – A skinny bright ginger and white tabby she-cat.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Badgerstar – A large black and white tom with long claws

**Deputy**: Birdsong – A small, pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Juniperleaf – A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Mistcloud – A pale blue-gray she-cat with white spots

Heathertail – A pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverfur – A large white tom with a silver muzzle and blue eyes

Sparrowspot – A small light brown she-cat with tan spots (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Sunstripe – A bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Pikepaw)

Otterpelt – A dark brown she-cat with shiny fur (Apprentice: Fishpaw)

Robinsong – A lean brown she-cat with a dark ginger underbelly with yellow eyes

Rabbitclaw – A tan tom with powerful legs

Mothflight – A small pale tan and white tabby tom

Dewspots – A silver tom with blue-gray spots and blue eyes

Troutsplash – A silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes

Blizzardspots – A white tom with small silver flecks and pale green eyes

Jayclaw – A blue-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flamepelt – A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Vinetail – A dark gray tabby she-cat with a long tail

Russetfur – A dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

**Queens:**

Smallbird – A small tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes. Mother of Russetfur's kits; Toadkit and Duskkit.

Morningpetal – A small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Swiftstream – A blue gray she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. Expecting Silverfur's kits.

**Apprentice:**

Fernpaw – A silver and gray spotted she-cat with green eyes

Pikepaw – A large brown tabby tom with sharp fangs

Fishpaw – A silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes

Minnowpaw – A dark gray tabby tom

**Elders:**

Squirreltail: A large, fluffy black tom with a bushy tail

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Cedarstar – An eldery, dark gray and black tom with pale green eyes

**Deputy:** Nigthfall – A sleek and lean black she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Sageberry – A white she-cat with black stripes and paws with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Maplepaw

**Warriors:**

Leopardheart – A large golden spotted she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes

Thornpelt – A light brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes, green eyes and spiky fur (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Foxtail – A black tom with a bright ginger tail

Stoneshade – A large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Crowclaw – A black tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Dawnheart – A creamy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Wolffang – A molten gray and brown tom with a bushy tail

Ravensong – A black she-cat with blue eyes and white spots

Frostfire – A large white tom with a ginger marking on his forehead (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Wildheart – A dark tabby tom with spiky fur (Apprentice: Oakpaw)

Blackpelt – A solid black tom

Beetlepelt – A sleek black tom

Frostpelt – A white tabby tom with blue eyes

Batclaw – A brown tom with black ears, back, tail and paws with one green eye and one blue eye

Nightflower – A black and white she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowheart – A light brown tabby she-cat with one blind eye

Shadewing – A large black tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens: **

Lizardclaw – A molten tabby she-cat

Rosethorn – A pale ginger tabby she-cat. Mother of Beetlepelt's kits; Reedkit and Brindlekit.

Ashcloud – A gray she-cat with white paws and dark gray spots. Mother of Blackpelt's kits; Sedgekit and Mosskit

Tigerlily – A pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Wolffang's kits; Thistlekit, Badgerkit and Hollykit.

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – A pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with dark brown spots

Maplepaw – A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw – A light brown tabby she-cat

Thornpaw – A dark golden and tan tabby tom

Birchpaw – A white tom with a black eye spot

Honeypaw – A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Stormfrost – A blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Pebblestar – a small molten gray tom

**Deputy: **Lizardfang – A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Marshfrost – A black she-cat with dark ginger paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Willowshade

**Warriors:**

Rabbitear – A lean creamy brown she-cat with large ears

Sootfoot – A white tom with light gray paws

Swiftfoot – A lean brown tom with white spots and green eyes

Snaketail – A dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Firefur – A ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hailspots – A pale gray tom with silver spots

Bramblestripe – A dark brown tabby she-cat

Spiderfoot – A tall, lean black tom with green eyes

Owlflight – A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shortwhisker – A small white tom with short whiskers

Cloudheart – A white she-cat with green eyes

Whitefoot – A black tom with white paws and tail-tip

Goldenfur – A dark golden tabby tom with green eyes

Raindapple – A blue-gray she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes

Petalstorm – A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Iceclaw – A large white tom with blue eyes

Tinyowl – A small tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Rippleflower – A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Shortwhisker's kit; Applekit, Rainkit and Beetlekit.

Leafstorm – A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Featherheart – A silver tabby she-cat with a bushy tail. Mother of Tinyowl's kits; Icekit, Blizzardkit and Hailkit.

**Apprentices:**

Willowshade – A pretty white she-cat with brown spots and green eyes

Ashpaw – A light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Breezepaw – A dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazelpaw – A light brown and tan she-cat

**Elders:**

Weedfoot – A small white tom with brown paws and pale green eyes

Volespot – A tan and white tabby tom with dark brown spots and amber eyes

**Rogues:**

Savannah – A large ocelot she-cat

Ivythorn – A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, paws, tail-tip and green eyes. Former WindClan cat.

Ginger- A dark ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tide – A blue-gray tabby tom

Winter – A pale gray, almost white, tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Scarlet – A dark ginger and dark brown tabby she-cat

Ebony – A pure black tom

Brick – A thickset ginger ton

Brawl – A large brown and white tabby maine-coon tom with blue eyes

Bear – A large brown she-cat

Centipede – A long, lean silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Brass – A dull, golden tabby tom

Steel – A thickset silver tabby tom with blue eyes

River – A pale blue-gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Smokey – A dark gray tom

Garnet - a ginger, brown, and white she-cat with olive green eyes and a scar that runs along her shoulder to her tail.

Jasper – A lean light brown tabby tom with spiky fur

Rouge – A ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Slate – A pale blue-gray tom with gray paws and tail-tip

Friday – A pure black tom with yellow eyes

Eclipse – A black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Thirteen – A pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Spike – A white tabby tom with spiky fur

Storm – A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fang – A dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Poison – A small, thin tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Prologue**

Winds whipped Savannah's fur, rain striking her tender skin as hail soon began to form. Her mind was set on escape, to return back to her home land in the rainforests. She had had enough of the tall, hairless monkeys mocking her.

They had pushed the food in her face and picking up her up, only to be squeezed against smelly body of their irritating cub. Savannah missed the juicy flavors of snake, crabs, birds and other succulent choice meat in the rainforests. Oh how she craved the flesh of anaconda hatchlings! But instead of meat, she was fed meat that was watery, flavorless and cold.

"But not anymore! I will escape!" she muttered, hail pelting her body.

There! Hidden by the bushes leaves was a hole just big enough for her to escape through. Adrenaline rushed through her body and Savannah slithered through it.

Suddenly, she gagged and thrashed. Her collar, a mark of being a prisoner to the hairless apes, had been snagged on the wire fence.

_No! I will not be held back!_ Savannah struggled, trying to break free. The collar was strangling her slightly, pressing right against her throat as she tried to pull it over her head. The mud from the ground below and the icy rain made the collar slowly slip over and, with a fierce tug, escaped from the collar.

_FREEDOM! _She could taste the humid air of her beloved rainforest and, with excitement, Savannah rushed out of the fenced yard.

She headed towards the forest, the thrill of meeting her kin washed over her body, and she failed to realize just how cold it truly was. As Savannah sprinted forward, she tripped on a root and fell into an icy cold puddle.

The shock broke her exhilaration and looked around, the trees were too small and the leaves were replaced by strange spikes. The temperature was too cold! None of it felt right. W-where? Where did the lush, tall trees go? I can see the sky, all dark and grey! No… No this can't be right! Panic set in Savannah's mind, heart racing and breath drawing short.

"Intruder! Who are you and what do you want on our territory?" A hiss from the left brought Savannah's attention. She turned and spotted four… cats? They were so small! What happened to their spots as well? Were they cubs? And why was there a runt with them?

"Answer the question or we'll attack!" a stripped female kit hissed. The runty one jeered at Savannah, voice cruel.

"Oh StarClan! The fat kittypet smells like crowfood! And why's the head so big? Look at her ears and paws too! They're huge! You must trip ov-" he was silenced by a black and brown mottled cub.

"I-I didn't m-mean to intrude. Do you know where the rainforest is?" Savannah asked hopefully, disliking these cubs. The cubs exchanged looks then laughed mockingly.

"Well you are in a forest!" one said, snarling the word forest.

"And it is raining!" the stripped one hissed. Savannah didn't understand. Why were these cubs so harsh? Didn't their mother teach them manners? The mottled one silenced them with a hiss.

"It doesn't matter. An intruder is an intruder. Leave now or we will attack to defend our territory," he growled, claws unsheathed. The other cubs followed, pacing closer towards her.

"I-I'll leave! But could I first have some fresh meat? I haven't had any for so long," she pleaded, hopeful. The runty one's eyes flared up with rage.

"You want US to give YOU food? I knew it! This is just some fat, greedy kittypet who wants to steal our food! Is your twoleg pellets not enough for you?" he snarled.

"Prey stealers aren't welcome and aren't tolerated." The mottled cub simply replied, flicking his ear.

The four cubs suddenly attacked her. Out of fear, Savannah fled. Her long legs were an advantage for her but, without knowing where she was fleeing, Savannah had little hope that she would escape. She jumped into a river, the water's icy grip clutching her chest. Savannah gasped at the coldness but swam across the shore. The cubs stopped then hissed.

"Don't you dare come back. If you do, we'll claw off your fur!" the runt spat.

Savannah's eyes were wide and she quickly fled, running towards an abandoned hairless monkey's nest. Body trembling from the cold and exhaustion taking its toll, Savannah slumped to a dry corner and fell asleep.

"A-are you alright? Oh my… Her injuries aren't too bad but she's suffering from the shock of the cold!" a voice, soft and warm, echoed in Savannah's ears.

With bleary eyes, Savannah opened her brown eyes. She saw a kind, gentle face, a ginger and white cub. Her voice didn't sound cub like at all and, come to think of it, neither did the cubs she had seen before.

"W-who… who are you?" She rasped, eyes looking around. Beside her, three other cubs were pressed close against Savannah's cold body. Their warmth made her feel welcome, reminding her of her mother and brothers.

"My name is Ginger. And relax, you're among friends. I found you weak and practically frozen! I couldn't just let a poor thing like you die!" she explained. Savannah smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ginger. My name is Savannah… If you don't mind me asking, where is the rainforest?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Ginger tilted her head, confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean by rainforest. We have forests here and it does rain on occasion but we don't call them rainforests," Ginger replied.

A cub, dull gold with stripes, raised his head and yawned. When he noticed that the larger cat was awake, he grinned.

"Well! Looks like you're finally awake!" He remarked in good nature. "The name's Brass!"

Savannah nodded then noticed that these cubs might possibly be full grown.

"I don't mean to be rude but… what are you? I've never seen cubs so small act so mature and I've never seen fur patterns like yours before," Savannah asked. Brass and Ginger exchanged a surprised look.

"Well we are cats. We're loners actually," Brass explained but stopped when he realized that Savannah was lost in his words.

"Cat? Loners? I'm sorry but aren't you a little too small to be a cat? You're hardly bigger than cubs!" Savannah replied, surprised that these were full grown cats. Could they be pygmies that her mother had told her about? No, that couldn't be.

"We're not whatever cubs are. I'll have you know I've had kits before!" Brass scoffed, laughter hidden in his voice. "But tell me, what kind of cat are you?"

"Well I'm an ocelot. I'm from the rainforest but… Unfortunately I have no idea where I am right now," Savannah explained. Ginger looked sympathetic and she licked Savannah between the ears.

"Well! If you're under my care then we're going to have to get those wounds treated. How did you end up getting them?" she asked.

The ocelot, while Ginger began to treat her wounds, explained what had happened. Brass listened and, at the end of her story, gave a big snort. Savannah looked confused at his reaction.

"Seems like you ran into a patrol of Clan cats. They're nasty little fellas, don't wanna mess with them. They're greedy little cats who constantly fight over every scrap of food and land. There's four of them and each one are just as mean. Don't know much but Ginger and I steer clear of them. I once bumped into a patrol and they nearly clawed out my fur! See the scar on my nose? Their um… oh Ginger, what do they call those trainees of theirs?" Brass asked.

"Apprentices I think," Ginger replied, applying cobwebs on Savannah's scratch and torn ear.

"Right! Apprentices. One of their little apprentices nicked me on the nose, yes sir, they did! See?" He thrust his nose into her face, to show off his little 'battle scar.' Savannah grinned but mentally rolled her eyes.

"My! That is quite the nasty cut!" Savannah purred. Brass huffed in good nature but then his expression turned serious.

"It's not all fun and games though. Us loners have a hard time catching food though. Them Clan cats, those fellas take too much of our food. Think they own the place! Why! If I was back in my younger days I'd teach those cats a thing or two!" he said but then he looked down and shook his head. "But it's no use. Us loners just have to make do and try to stay out of Clan cats ways."

Savannah felt pity for these cats. They weren't exactly the healthiest of cats, with ribs sticking out slightly and a hungry look in their eyes. Savannah disliked the Clan cats. They were greedy and selfish. The ocelot's thoughts were broken when Ginger placed a scrawny rat in front of her paws.

"Here's some food dear, you need to keep up your strength," the she-cat mewed. Savannah looked at the pathetic scrap of meat. Back home, the rats were plump but here, why, they were barely a mouthful. Still, she didn't complain and gratefully devoured the rodent.

Savannah looked up from her meal to see Brass and Ginger smiling. The ocelot was overcome with emotion by these strangers that were so willing to help her out despite what little she had.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I wish there was some way I could pay you back," Savannah said but suddenly, an idea ran through her mind. "I know! One day, when I grow up, I promise you that you'll have as much prey that you'll never go hungry again."


	2. Chapter 1

_Blood splattered on the grass as claws sliced into flesh. Cats, left to right, were battling it out. No… It wasn't just a battle… This was full out war. Leopardheart panicked. Sure, she had been in a few border fights with the other Clans but she never seen a battle this large and violent before. _

_She picked up the scent of ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan all in one. She also picked up another scent, a scent that was not of a Clan cat, but of a rogue and…a strange and unfamiliar scent. Her train of thought was broken when a lean silver tabby she-cat jumped on her, clawing Leopardheart's side. She could tell that this cat was a rogue. _

_Leopardheart struggled to get the she-cat into a position where she has an advantage of but she managed to do so and clawed the she-cat's soft belly and kicked her opponent off, forcing the tabby to retreat. _

'_Great StarClan! What's happening?' Leopardheart thought, her mind a blur from not knowing what was happening here. _

"_H-Help me…Please," Leopardheart turned to see a small white tom, struggling for every breath. _

_Leopardheart recognized him from the Gatherings. Shortwhisker, a WindClan warrior. Leopardheart padded closer to him, inspecting the WindClan tom to see what was wrong. Upon further inspection, she saw a large wound across the tom's neck. _

"_I-I'll go get help," Leopardheart said as she rushed to find the nearest medicine cat. _

_Leopardheart called for help, any help, not caring what Clan cat came. She rushed past the fighting cats, trying to avoid any brawls as possible. Leopardheart almost leaped for joy when she saw the tabby she-cat and the young tortoiseshell apprentice dressing the wounds of other cats._

"_Sageberry! Maplepaw!" she yowled as the two she-cats looked at her. _

_Suddenly, a large cat jumped from out of nowhere, causing Leopardheart to stop dead in her tracks, her jaw hung open. The large cat was much larger then any cat then she has ever seen, with a magnificent golden pelt covered with black spots._

_Leopardheart knew that this cat was a leopard from the legendary LeopardClan that she had heard from ever since she was a little kit. _

'_What is a LeopardClan warrior doing here? They don't live here anymore!' Leopardheart panicked, slowly backing away in fear of the ancient warrior. _

_The leopard narrowed her eyes, following Leopardheart's movements carefully. Leopardheart contined to back away slowly until her paw got stuck. Leopardheart turned to see her paw was trapped and sinking in mud. She turned to see the leopard, its huge claws unsheathed, ready to strike. Scared, Leopardheart desperately tried to pull her paw out, not caring if she broke or dislocated her bones, but to no avail._

_A thundering roar pounded through Leopardheart's ears as she turned to see the leopard lunging at her, it jaws wide open for the killing bite._

* * *

><p>Leopardheart's heart pounded in her chest as she gasped for every breath as she woke up to find herself in her nest. She looked around the den as the dim sunlight shined through the entrance.<p>

'_I-I'm okay…I'm back in my nest,' _Leopardheart sighed in relief.

"Leopardheart? Leopardheart? Are you awake?" called a voice from the entrance.

Leopardheart recognized it to be Thornpelt, her best friend ever since they were little kits. Leopardheart peered through the entrance, meeting up with her friend. Thornpelt purred with relief when he saw her.

"Thank StarClan you're alright. You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought you might have been sick or something so I let you sleep in," Thornpelt said.

Leopardheart smiled. "It's alright. I just had a bad dream, that's all," Leopardheart explained. She didn't want to go into much detail. It was just a silly dream after all.

Thornpelt nodded but his eyes were still full of concern. "Anyway, you're lucky I didn't let you sleep in for too much longer, or else you might hove missed Mosskit's, Sedgekit's and Mudkit's apprentice ceremony," Thornpelt said, licking his chest.

Leopardheart instantly pricked up with excitement. She had been working her tail off, fighting twice as hard and catching twice as much prey, so that Cedarstar would make her a mentor. This would make her one step closer to being a consideration for being ShadowClan's deputy one day.

'_Wait… What happens if Cedarstar doesn't choose me? Would I have to wait longer until Tigerlily's or Rosethorn's kits are 6 moons?' _Leopardheart thought, nervous that she wouldn't get an apprentice but shook her head, pushing that thought away. _'No. I will get an apprentice. I've earned it.'_

"Let all cats young and old come over by the fallen log for a Clan meeting," yowled Cedarstar.

Leopardheart rushed over to where Cedarstar was and was the first to arrive there. The other cats gathered around the meeting place moments after her. Thornpelt brushed next to her, his green eyes filled with laughter.

"Better clam down Leopardheart or else Cedarstar might think you're the one who's becoming an apprentice," Thornpelt purred in laughter. Leopardheart flattened her ears with embarrassment but purred in good nature at her friend's good natured teasing.

Cedarstar raised his tail for silence as he started the ceremony. "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentice," Cedarstar yowled and turned his attention on Lizardclaw's son, Mudkit. "Mudkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Cedarstar looked over his Clan, deciding which cat would mentor the molten brown tom.

"Wait Cedarstar," Lizardclaw called. Cedarstar turned and faced the tabby she-cat.

"Cedarstar, if you don't mind me interrupting for a bit, but I would like to mentor Mudpaw," Lizardclaw said.

The Clan muttered among each other. Usually, an apprentice's mentor is not their mother or father because they might be too lenient on them. Lizardclaw was no exception. The young queen had been fiercely overprotective of her kit ever since her mate, Hazelstreak, was killed by a badger before Mudkit opened his eyes. Ever since then, Lizardclaw has been keeping an eye on Mudkit like a hawk, causing the small brown tom to become rather timid and quiet.

"Lizardclaw, I know you care for Mudpaw but he has to grow up sometime and I promise that I'll choose a mentor that'll turn Mudpaw into an outstanding warrior," Cedarstar said, trying to be as polite and understanding as possible.

"Oh, I know you will Cedarstar, no doubt but no warrior is good enough to mentor my son except his own mother. Or do you think I'm not ready to be a mentor yet after how many moons I've been a warrior for?" Lizardclaw challenged.

Cedarstar sighed, too tired to argue with the stubborn queen. "Fine. Lizardclaw you will mentor Mudpaw. I hope you pass your knowledge down to this young apprentice." Lizardclaw touched nose with her son as Cedarstar moved on with the ceremony. "Mosskit, please step forward," Cedastar ordered.

The dark tortoiseshell tom padded forward next to Cedarstar. "Mosskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Shadewing," Cedarstar said turning his attention to the large black tabby tom. "You may have come into this Clan as a rogue but you have proven yourself a loyal ShadowClan warrior. You have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Mosspaw padded over to the huge warrior and touched noses with his mentor.

"Sedgekit, step forward please," Cedarstar said. The light tan tabby she-cat wasted no time and rushed over to Cedarstar. "Sedgekit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sedgepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Cedarstar yowled.

"Sedgepaw," the apprentice said, her eyes widening with happiness. Ashcloud gently hissed at her daughter to be quiet. Cedarstar smiled in amusement and continued on. "Leopardheart," Cedarstar called out, looking at the golden she-cat. Leopardheart perked up.

'_Me? Yes! I'm going to become a mentor,' _Leopardheart thought, keeping still and mature in front of the Clan.

"You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Icecloud, who is now in StarClan, and you have shown yourself to be responsible and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Sedgepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sedgepaw," Cedarstar yowled.

Sedgepaw rushed over to her mentor to touch noses with her mentor as the two she-cat let out a purr of happiness. "Mudpaw! Mosspaw! Sedgepaw!" the Clan cheered.

After the ceremony, the Clan went about their business as Nightfall began organizing the patrols. Sedgepaw was jumping and bouncing up and down. "Wow! I can't believe I got you to be my mentor. You're one of the best warriors in the Clan! I can't wait to start training. It'll be like training from a LeopardClan warrior since you look like one. Am I rambling? I'm sorry but I'm so excited! What are we going to do today?" Sedgepaw asked, purring.

Leopardheart smiled at her apprentice. She liked Sedgepaw's enthusiasm and energy. "I was thinking that we take a tour around ShadowClan," Leopardheart said.

"Mind if we join you two?" Leopardheart turned around to see Thornpelt and his apprentice, Fawnpaw. Leopardheart nodded. "Of course. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky now. They had been showing Sedgepaw around the territory all morning and just now they had reached the ThunderClan border. "Sedgepaw, I want you to smell this area here," Leopardheart ordered. Sedgepaw nodded and sniffed the area and stepped back, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Yuck! What's that awful smell?" Sedgepaw asked, her tongue sticking out in disgust.<p>

Leopardheart let of a purr of laughter. "That's the ThunderClan border. I want you to remember that scent and if you ever smell it past the border, then tell me, Nightfall or Cedarstar immediately," Leopardheart mewed. Fawnpaw let out a purr of laughter as well. "I know. I don't know how ThunderClan can stand smelling like old crowfood," Fawnpaw giggled.

Sedgepaw purred at Fawnpaw's comment and continued to sniff the border, most likely to remember the scent border. However, she suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and turned to Leopardheart. "I smell prey," Sedgepaw said. Thornpelt tasted the air. "Squirrel. Over there," Thornpelt said, flicking his tail over by a small group of pine tress where the big, fat squirrel was nibbling on some seeds. Fawnpaw was beginning to drop into a hunter's croutch but Thornpelt put his tail in front of her. "Go to the other side. Let Sedgepaw give a try and you can go after it if she misses," Thornpelt ordered. Fawnpaw nodded and slowly and quietly crept over to the other side without being seen.

"Sedgepaw, I want you to drop down like this," Leopardheart said as she dropped down into a hunter's crotch. Sedgepaw nodded and mimicked Leopardheart's position. It was almost perfect. "Remember to put your weight in your hunches and keep your tail up more so it doesn't sweep up leaves," Leopardheart instructed. Sedgepaw nodded and fixed her position, quietly moving forward.

Sedgepaw was soon only a tail-length away until she stepped on a twig, breaking it. The squirrel snapped it's head, spotting Sedgepaw and darted away. Sedgepaw darted towards the squirrel. The plump creature almost darted up a tree until Fawnpaw exploded out of her hiding spot, causing the squirrel to dart away. The two apprentices chased the squirrel until it began climbing up another tree. Sedgepaw leaped, her paws outstretched as she hooked the squirrel by it's bottom legs and swiped it down on the ground and then Fawnpaw quickly killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great teamwork you two," Thornpelt called over, walking over to them. Leopardheart let out a purr of happiness as she could slightly hear Sedgepaw's happy cheer on her first catch.

However, Leopardheart's happiness soon died out when she heard a faint yelp past the ThunderClan border. Thornpelt, Fawnpaw and Sedgepaw seemed too far away to hear it. Leopardheart just assumed that it was a ThunderClan patrol chasing a fox off their territory. Still, they might have chased over the ShadowClan border.

Leopardheart looked over to see, not a patrol of warriors, but a single cat pinning down a grown fox, biting down on it's neck as the fox hopelessly squirmed, trying to break free of the cat's grip. Though Leopardheart was too far away to get a good look, she could still see that this was a fairly large cat, bigger then probably Stoneshade or Shadewing, with a magnificent spotted coat that made it look like a leopard. This cat was obviously not from ThunderClan but perhaps a rogue or loner. Leopardheart just watched from a distant and let out a gasp as the cat bit down on the fox's throat, ripping it out with no problem. Leopardheart was speechless. She had never seen one cat pin down, let alone kill, a fox without so much as a visible injury on them, as far as Leopardheart could tell. Leopardheart felt a hard lump in her throat like a piece of fresh kill that had gotten stuck there as she remember the leopard in her dream, pouncing at her with it's jaws wide open, ready to kill her. The large cat turned around and stared at Leopardheart. She quickly turned around, hoping that the large cat didn't see her watching it kill that fox.

'_Did it see me? Please StarClan, don't let it know I was watching. What if it can smell me? Do I smell like fear? Please StarClan, please,' _Leopardheart pleaded, praying that the large cat wouldn't come over. If that cat could kill a fox no problem, what would it do to her?

"Leopardheart!" Leopardheart broke out of her desperate pleads to StarClan to see Sedgepaw carrying the squirrel that was almost as big as her. "Did you see us? Did I do well? Did we make a good team?" Sedgepaw asked, her eyes gleaming with glee. "Oh, y-yes! You two were amazing. You make a good team," Leopardheart mewed. Sedgepaw purred at her mentor's praise.

"We should keep going. We still need to show you the WindClan border and the other side of the territory while the sun's still high," Thornpelt said, looking up at the sky. "You can give that squirrel to Stormfrost. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Sedgepaw nodded and followed Fawnpaw and Thornpelt with Leopardheart slowly following behind them. She looked over her shoulder to see if the large cat was still there but it was nowhere to be found.

"Something the matter?" Leopardheart turned to see Thornpelt looking at her, his eyes full of concern. "N-Nothing. A ThunderClan patrol was chasing out a fox while you three were distracted and I wanted to see if they chased into our side of the territory," Leopardheart explained. It wasn't a complete lie but she didn't want worry Thornpelt, Fawnpaw or Sedgepaw with what might be just a rogue defending itself. Besides, at least they won't have to worry about that fox coming into ShadowClan territory. Thornpelt simply nodded but he didn't look convinced. "Well, if it did cross the border, a patrol will find it's scent and report it," Thornpelt reassured. Leopardheart nodded and continued their tour.

* * *

><p>"That was a very impressive catch Fawnpaw. That mouse never saw you coming," Sedgepaw praised the older apprentice, her words muffled by the thrush she was carrying. During the tour, the apprentices practiced their hunting skills, managing to catch a small but plump mouse and a thrush.<p>

Fawnpaw smiled. "Not as impressive as your catch. You managed to catch a thrush just before it toke off," Fawnpaw complimented back.

"Fawnpaw's right. You have amazing jumping skills Sedgepaw," Thornpelt praised. Sedgepaw purred at the older cats compliments. Leopardheart, however, was barely paying attention. Her thoughts were still focused on her dream and that large cat and the dead fox. Before she knew it, they were back at the camp. "Sedgepaw, go give your prey to the queens and get something to eat and some rest. I'll teach you some basic battle moves tomorrow," Leopardheart ordered. Sedgepaw's eyes gleam with excitement as she rushed over to the queens den. Leopardheart padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a crow.

Leopardheart toke a bite of the prey and quickly began to gobble down the prey. She had so much on her mind that she had forgotten how hungry she was. As Leopardheart ate her food, she listened to her Clan sharing tongues amongst each other and she could hear Sedgepaw boasting about her day to her brother and Mudpaw. Leopardheart smiled at her apprentice's energy. This could make her apprentice an excellent hunter one day, if she can be a little more patient and a bit quieter.

"Do you mind sharing with me? Or are you going to let me starve?" Leopardheart looked up from her prey to see Thornpelt and noticed that there was no more prey left in the pile. "Oh. Yes, you can have the rest. I'm satisfied," Leopardheart said, pushing the prey to Thornpelt.

Thornpelt gobbled up the rest of the prey but stopped for a bit. "Hey, is everything alright? You seemed distracted while we were out," Thornpelt asked, his voice thick with worry, Leopardheart's pelt bristled with annoyance. Thornpelt had been asking that question all day and it was starting to get on her nerves. "I'm fine, Thornpelt," Leopardheart snapped.

Thornpelt flattened his ear. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried, that's all," Thornpelt murmured. Leopardheart toke a deep breath, calming herself down. She didn't realize how harsh she sounded until now. "It's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to," Leopardheart purred, licking Thornpelt's cheek. "I'm grateful to have a friend like you."

Thornpelt smiled as he finished the last bite of his meal. "We should get some rest. You'll need it since you are Sedgepaw's mentor," Thornpelt teased. Leopardheart let out a purr of laughter. "I'll need a whole moon of sleep to have as much energy to keep up with Sedgepaw," Leopardheart joked back, nudging Thornpelt with her paw. Thornpelt smiled as the two warriors padded to the warrior's den.

"Um, Leopardheart?" Leopardheart turned to see Sedgepaw behind her, looking down at her paw. "D-do you even want me as an apprentice?" Sedgepae asked. Leopardheart was surprised at that question. Where did all of Sedgepaw's enthusiasm go? "Why would you ask that?" Leopardheart asked, concerned. Sedgepaw didn't look up, shifting her paws. "Y-You seem so distracted and uninterested in teaching me like when you were showing us around the territory. I know I can be…hasty and I don't know when to shut up sometimes and my brother is the exact opposite and you seemed bored an-" Leopardheart rested her tail on her apprentice's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It isn't you. There's been a lot on my mind. I'm glad to have you as my apprentice," Leopardheart reassured. Sedgepaw looked up. "Really?"

Leopardheart nodded. "Really. Besides, I won't ever be bored training you, with all the energy you have," Leopardheart teased. Sedgepaw smiled. "Now gets some rest. You'll need it," Leopardheart purred. Sedgepaw nodded and rushed over to the apprentice's den.

Leopardheart padded into the den and settled herself next to Thornpelt. She was still worried about the large cat that killed the fox and what if it came to ShadowClan territory.

'_Should I tell Nightfall and Cedarstar?' _Leopardheart thought but pushed the thought away. _'I'll have to tomorrow. It's too late and they'll be fast asleep soon anyways.' _Leopardheart curled up and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow she'll report the large cat to Cedarstar.

**A/N: Here's chapter 1! This toke me, like 4 hours to write so don't expect me to be quick on updates. But I will say I do enjoy writing this. Read and review and tell me what you think of the characters. Also, to clarify, the Clan cats are NOT evil in this. That was just the perspective of Ginger, Brass and Savannah. But I did want them to make the Clan cats not always goody-goody. Also, if you enjoyed the perspective of Savannah, don't worry. I'll write from her point of view once and a while. Btw, this is set about 2-3 years after the prologue. **


	3. Chapter 2

Leopardheart tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having the exact same nightmare from the other night. All on it was the same. The she-cat attacking her, Shortwhisker asking for help, her finding Sageberry and Maplepaw, The leopard coming out, her foot getting stuck, all of it. Just when the leopard was about to strike, she felt something jab at her side. She woke up to see Thornpelt nudging her with his paw.

"You okay? You were kicking me in your sleep," he whispered.

Leopardheart nodded. "Just a bad dream again," Leopardheart murmured.

Thornpelt nodded, pleased with the answer. Leopardheart looked around the den. A dim light shined through the entrance but the other warriors were still asleep.

'_It must be early still,' _Leopardheart thought.

"It's still a bit early but the others will wake up soon," Thornpelt whispered as he headed out of the den. "No point going back to sleep."

Leopardheart followed him as she stretched out in the dim sunlight. Thornpelt was right. Not many cats were up yet but the queens and their kits and even then the queens were a bit tired.

"Good morning Leopardheart. What brings you up so early?" Tigerlily called over from the queen's den.

"Good morning Tigerlily. I woke up from a bad dream, that's all," Leopardheart replied, padding over to the tabby she-cat. Tigerlily nodded as her kits rushed over to Leopardheart.

"Hi Leopardheart! How are you?" Badgerkit asked.

"What you doing up so early? Did you want to play with us?" Hollykit mewed.

"I know! Show us how to fight!" Thistlekit begged, his hazel eye's wide with hope.

Leopardheart let out a murr of laughter. "Hello kits. I'm fine thank you. I'm afraid your going to have to wait to be an apprentice before you learn any sort of battle moves Thisltekit," Leopardheart replied, looking at Thisltekit as the grey tabby tom flattened his ears in disappointment.

Leopardheart caught the scent of the ShadowClan deputy, Nightfall, as she turned to see the night black she-cat getting out of her den.

"If you excuse me, I have somewhere else I need to be," Leopardheart said, getting up but was stopped by the three kits.

"Aren't you going to play with us?" Badgerkit asked, her amber eyes filled with hope.

"Please stay Leopardheart," Hollykit pleaded.

"Um…Well…I…uh," Leopardheart stuttered. She didn't want to be rude and tell these kits to no or walk away. However, she had more important things to do.

"Leopardheart as other things to do now kits. She's a warrior and mentor so she's really busy," Tigerlily stepped in. The kits all began to complain and whine.

"What's with all this complaining and whining?" a voice asked from behind. Leopardheart turned to see the thickset giant that was Stoneshade.

"Stonshade!" Reedkit, Rosethorn's son, called and tackled him from the side. Soon, the three kits and Rosethorn's daughter Brindlekit, joined in as well. Leopardheart let out a sigh in relief and have a quick nod to Tigerlily before catching up to Nightfall.

Leopardheart could clearly hear the kit's and Stoneshade's laughter as they pretended to defend the ShadowClan from an "invading" ThunderClan warrior. Despite Stoneshade's giant and rough appearance, Leopardheart believed that the tom would have made an excellent father if his mate and kit didn't die from greencough.

"Nightfall!" Leopardheart called over to the black she-cat in the clearing. "I need to talk to you and Cedarstar."

Nightfall looked at the golden she-cat, her ears twitching. "Can it wait? I want you, Stoneshade, Wildheart, Oakpaw and Blackpelt to go on a border patrol near the ThunderClan patrol. A late night patrol reported that ThunderClan has been trespassing on our side of the border and I want you five to investigate," Nightfall said.

Leopardheart's ears twitch in confusion. Why would ThunderClan trespass on ShadowClan territory? Greenleaf had blessed the Clans with plentiful plump prey. Why would they want more territory for hunting?

"I was going to teach Sedgepaw some battle moves today," Leopardheart protested.

"Then take her along with you. I need a patrol to investigate the border immediately," Nightfall said, her voice stern and hard.

Leopardheart sighed. There was no use arguing with Nightfall once she's made an order. Leopardheart assumed that was why Cedarstar made her deputy in the first place.

"Okay but I still need to tell you something," Leopardheart said, hoping the she-cat will listen to her.

"Can it wait until you come back?" Nightfall asked. Leopardheart sighed but the deputy did have a bit of a point. There was no rush to tell them and besides, the threat may be nonexistence. Leopardheart nodded.

"Good. Go fetch Sedgepaw, Stoneshade and Blackpelt. Wildheart and Oakpaw are waiting at the camp entrance," Nightfall ordered and continued organizing the rest of the patrols.

Leopardheart padded away to fetch the others. Sedgepaw rushed out of the apprentice's den, followed by Mosspaw and Fawnpaw.

"Hey Leopardheart. What kind of battle moves are we learning today? Can Mosspaw join us?" Sedgepaw asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Maybe later but right now we have to go on a border patrol near the ThunderClan border. Go meet up with Oakpaw and Wildheart at the camp's entrance," Leopardheart explained.

Sedgepaw nodded, a little disappointment that she was going to learn battle moves first thing but she headed to the entrance without a single complaint. Leopardheart continued to find Blackpelt and Stoneshade when she saw that Stoneshade was still playing with the kits.

"Get off our territory, Thundercat!" Thisltekit snarled as he attacked Stoneshade's tail.

"Never!" Stoneshade snarled as he playfully swiped Thistlekit off of his tail. Brindlekit let out a snarl as well.

"Ambush!" Brindlekit yowled as the five kits pounced on the tabby tom as he fell to his side.

"Oh no! I have been defeated," Stoneshade cried as pretended to fall down dead.

"We did it! We killed the Thundercat!" the kits cheered, jumping up and down in joy.

Leopardheart let out a purr of amusement.

"Stoneshade, Nightfall wants us to go on patrol near the ThunderClan border. Have you seen Blackpelt anywhere?" Leopardheart asked. Stoneshade got up and shook his pelt to get the dirt off.

"Alright then. I think I saw Blackpelt with Nightfall earlier," Stoneshade replied.

Leopardheart nodded, assuming that Nightfall told Blackpelt that he was on the patrol. As Leopardheart and Stoneshade headed to the camp's entrance, Leopardheart saw Wildheart and Blackpelt with Oakpaw and Sedgepaw talking with each other.

"There you guys are! What toke you so long?" Wildheart asked, his tail impatiently twitching to get a move on. Blackpelt rolled his eyes.

"Wildheart, it hasn't been that long," Blackpelt sighed. Wildheart grunted in annoyance.

"Whatever! Let's just get a move on," Wildheart said as he started the patrol.

Blackpelt shook his head letting out a heavy and loud sigh and followed behind Wildheart. Stoneshade looked at Leopardheart, letting out a grunt of amusement and followed Blackpelt. Blackpelt and Wildheart were always like this, ever since they were apprentices. Leopardheart beckoned to the apprentice to follow them as they caught up with Wildheart.

* * *

><p>"Here we are. The scent is around here," Wildheart said as he began to sniff around the area.<p>

"Actually," Blackpelt started as Wildheart narrowed his eyes. "The scent is a few tail lengths away from here. I was on the patrol." Blackpelt pointed his tail further down the border.

Wildheart twitched his tail in annoyance. "Nightfall personally told me that the scent was here," Wildheart challenged.

Blackpelt's pelt bristled with annoyance. "I was on the patrol. Not Nightfall," Blackpelt challenged back, face-to-face with Wildheart. Stoneshade step in between the two.

"I think we should go for Blackpelt's word here, Wildheart. Not that I believe you're wrong but he was on the patrol. Besides, if the scent's not there, we can always go back and check here," Stonefoot calmly said.

Wildheart let out a snort but nodded his head in agreement. "Fine. You lead the way Blackpelt," Wildheart said, beckoning to Blackpelt.

Blackpelt nodded and lead the patrol to where his pervious patrol found the scent.

"Here we are," Blackpelt said as he sniffed the area. "It's right here."

Wildheart looked at Blackpelt but said nothing. He looked at Oakpaw.

"Oakpaw, I want you to smell the area Blackpelt showed us and tell me what scents you smell. I want to see how good you can recognize them," Wildheart ordered.

"Sedgepaw, you smell too. I want you to recognize these scents incase you smell them again," Leopardheart said.

Sedgepaw nodded as she and Oakpaw sniffed the area. Sedgepaw made a face of disgust.

"Ew. What's that horrible, strong smell," she asked.

Oakpaw didn't look up and continued sniffing the area more. "I smell ThunderClan but it's not very strong and theirs a different cat scent here. Rogue I think. I also smell fox and," Oakpaw stopped as she looked up at her mentor. "Blood. Wildheart, I smell blood here!"

Leopardheart felt a lump in her throat. Fox and blood? Could it be from that cat from the other day?

Wildheart padded over and sniffed the area as well.

"Good work Oakpaw. You're going to be the best tracker in the Clan with a nose like yours," Wildheart said, making Oakpaw smile at his compliment.

Leopardheart went over to sniff the area as well. Oakpaw was right. There was rogue scent there, as well as blood and fox scent. However, something bothered Leopardheart about the scent. It seemed almost familiar.

"In any case," Blackpelt stepped in. "We should report our findings to Nightfall immediately. It's probably a rogue that got into a brawl with a fox while it was on ThunderClan territory and retreated on our territory once it realized that it didn't stand a chance against a fox. The rogue might still be around here and possibly the fox."

Leopardheart knew that wasn't the case but she didn't bring herself to say anything. She was going to tell Nightfall and Cedarstar anyhow.

"Let's head back now and inform Nightfall," Stoneshade said as he led the patrol back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Nightfall listened attentively as Stoneshade explained their findings on the patrol. Once he had finished his report, Nightfall was still silent for a moment, her amber gaze never leaving the grabby tom.<p>

"I see. Well then, I'll have to increase the number of patrols then incase that rogue or that fox is on our territory. If the fox did settle itself here, we'll have to chase it off our territory. Thank you. You may go now," Nightfall said, beckoning the cats to go on with their day.

As the cats split up, Leopardheart didn't move. Now it was time to tell Nightfall and Cedarstar what she saw yesterday.

"Hey Leopardheart. Are we going to do battle training now?" Sedgepaw asked. Leopardheart looked down on her apprentice.

"Yes, of course. Meet me at the training hollow. There's something I have to do first," Leopardheart said. Sedgepaw nodded and dashed over to the training hollow.

Leopardheart padded up to Nightfall. "Nightfall, I need to talk to you and Cedarstar about something," Leopardheart said. Nightfall nodded.

"He's in his den. Follow me," Nightfall mewed as the two she-cats headed outside the entrance to the leader's den.

"Cedarstar? It's me, Nightfall. Leopardheart is with me, she has something she wants to tell us," Nightfall called.

For a moment, there was silence before Cedarstar called back, allowing them to enter. Leopardheart and Nightfall entered Cedarstar's den. The frail gray and black tom was sitting inside, finishing eating on some herbs. Nightfall cocked her head.

"Everything alright Cedarstar?" Nightfall asked, concerned on why Cedarstar was taking herbs. Leopardheart was curious too. Was he sick? Was it serious?

"Nothing to worry about Nightfall. I've been feeling a light dizzy and a little nauseous. It's probably the weather though. Don't worry, Sageberry and Maplepaw have been taking good care of me," Cedarstar replied as he settled himself down. "Now, what is it you need? You have something to say to us, Leopardheart?"

Leopardheart felt a bit nervous as Nightfall and Cedarstar looked her, waiting to hear what she has to say. Leopardheart toke a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Yesterday, I saw this rogue fighting a fox on ThunderClan territory. I-It kill managed to kill the fox with no problem at all," Leopardheart explained, finding her words more and more difficult to find as Nightfall and Cedarstar stared at her, their expression unchanged.

"I think the rogue might have come over here. The scent we found I believe has something to do with this rogue."

Nightfall and Cedarstar just stared at her in silence until Cedarstar broke it. "Well, at least we know now that the fox won't be a problem anymore but from what you said, this rogue sounds like it may be a huge threat to the Clan," Cedarstar mewed.

"Cedarstar, if I may," Nightfall said as Cedarstar looked at his deputy and gave her a nod of approval. "Cedarstar, I think we should increase our patrols to see if the rogue is still around. I'll inform the patrols to stay hidden if they see this rogue. We'll examine the situation and we'll form a patrol to chase this rogue out." Nightfall then turned her attention to Leopardheart. "Do you know what this rogue look like?" Nightfall asked.

"Yes. I didn't get a good look but from what I can tell, the rogue is a very large cat, probably bigger then Stoneshade or Shadewing and it also had a spotted coat," Leopardheart explained.

Nightfall gave her a quick nod but Leopardheart could see it in the deputy's eyes that she didn't quite believe in Leopardheart's description.

"Alright. Thank you, Leopardheart. I'll tell the patrols to keep an eye out for a large spotted cat," Nightfall said.

Cedarstar stood up and padded to Leopardheart. "Thank you for telling us this Leopardheart. Hopefully, this rogue will not be a threat to us and is just passing through our territory. You may go now," Cedarstar said. Leopardheart dipped her head and headed out of the den and towards the training hollow.

* * *

><p>Sedgepaw's ears perked up as she rushed over to her mentor. "You're here finally! Come on, let's get going," Sedgepaw said, rushing her mentor to hurry.<p>

Leopardheart chuckled in amusement. "Be patient, Sedgepaw or else Cedarstar might still think you're a kit and you'll never be a warrior," Leopardheart teased.

Sedgepaw seemed to take seriously as her eyes got big. Leopardheart chuckled and nudged her apprentice as if she was telling her that she was only teasing.

As they headed to the training hollow, they spotted Lizardclaw training Mudpaw. Mudpaw circled around Lizardclaw, waiting for and opening to strike. Lizardclaw pounced forward but Mudpaw dodged, dashing behind Lizardclaw and jumped from behind but Lizardclaw dodged, causing Mudpaw to crash into the ground. Lizardclaw gasped as she rushed over to her son.

"Mudpaw! Are you okay? You poor thing! Do I need to get Sageberry or Maplepaw here? Do you want to stop?" Lizardclaw asked hysterically, licking her son's head.

"N-No. I'm fine," Mudpaw spoke softly but it was almost like a whisper.

Leopardheart bit her tongue from saying anything. She didn't have a mate or kits so she didn't understand what it was like to lose a mate or a kit she guessed it must have taken a heavy tow on Lizardclaw when Hazelstreak died.

'_Still…She has to let Mudpaw stand up and fend for himself. How else is he going to be a warrior?" _Leopardheart thought.

She had to admit that she was worried what would happen to the molten brown tom when he grew up.

"Can we join them, Leopardheart?" Sedgepaw asked.

Leopardheart thought this over. True, it would be good practice for battle moves for both apprentices but she wasn't sure that Lizardclaw would let Sedgepaw practice with Mudpaw.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Leopardheart asked Lizardclaw.

Lizardclaw narrowed her eyes at Leopardheart but didn't hiss at Leopardheart. "I guess," she snorted.

Leopardheart dipped her head in thanks. "I think we should try the front paw strike and the front paw blow," suggested Leopardheart. Lizardclaw simply nodded deciding not to argue with the golden she-cat.

"Okay. How the front paw blow works is that you keep your claws sheathed an-" Leopardheart started to explain but was interrupted but Sedgepaw.

"How come we have to keep them sheathed? In a real battle, don't we want to hurt of enemies? It's make more sense to have our claws out," asked Sedgepaw, a confused looked on her face. Mudpaw gave a tiny nod in agreement.

Leopardheart looked at the apprentices. "I was getting to that," she replied and continued on with her demonstration. "Now, as I was saying, you keep your claws sheathed and slam your paw down hard on your opponent. That way, you'll momentarily stun them. Then you'll strike them with a front paw strike before they snap out of it. You then unsheathe your claws and slash their face or body." Leopardheart strike down on an invisible opponent with a front paw blow then unsheathed her claws and delivered a front paw strike to said opponent. The apprentices looked with awe. Leopardheart spun around and faced the apprentices.

"Now you try but I want to see claws sheathed at all times," Leopardheart ordered. The apprentices nodded and turned to face each other.

Mudpaw pounced forward and brought his paw up but Sedgepaw was too quick and dodged before Mudpaw could deliver a blow. Sedgepaw then countered with a front paw blow and then striking him with a sheathed front paw strike. Mudpaw regained his focus and attempted another front paw blow but failed to land another blow as Sedgepaw quickly dodged Mudpaw's second attempt.

"Too slow Mudpaw," Sedgepaw jeered and gave another blow to Mudpaw and starting the bat him with both of her paws.

"Get away from him!" Lizardclaw hissed, about to interfere but Leopardheart stopped her.

"Let them practice. Mudpaw needs to learn too," Leopardheart said sternly.

Lizardclaw let out a low growl but backed off. Sedgepaw continued to bat Mudpaw with her paws.

"Quit it, Sedgepaw," Mudpaw pleaded.

"Not until you hit me," Sedgepaw purred in a singsong tone. Mudpaw let out a low growl of annoyance.

"I said stop it!" hissed Mudpaw as he quickly stepped back, causing Sedgepaw to lose her balance and then delivered a powerful front paw blow then delivered a front paw strike on Sedgepaw's cheek. Sedgepaw let out a screech of pain as she backed away. Mudpaw let out a gasp of shock and Leopardheart's eyes widened as blood dripped down from Sedgepaw's cheek.

"Sedgepaw! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too," Mudpaw gasped as he went over to see if Sedgepaw was alright.

"I told you to keep your claws sheathed, Mudpaw," Leopardheart hissed. Mudpaw dropped his head in shame but Lizardclaw let out a snort of amusement.

"Don't get mad at Mudpaw because he's obviously a better fighter then your apprentice," Lizardclaw sneered.

Leopardheart glared at Lizardclaw, hissing at the tabby she-cat but she simply shrugged her shoulders at Leopardheart's reaction. "Hey, I'm not the one who wanted them to keep fighting. If you haven't let them continued, then Sedgepaw wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Leopardheart's eyes widened. Maybe it was her fault that her apprentice got hurt. If she let Lizardclaw stop them, then maybe this could have been prevented.

"That was amazing, Mudpaw! You really did it!" Leopardheart turned to see Sedgepaw purring at Mudpaw. "I knew you could do it! I knew you had it in you," Sedgepaw mewed.

Mudpaw looked confused. "But I hurt you. Don't you care that you might get a scar?" asked Mudpaw. Sedgepaw shook her head.

"If I get a scar, then I have brag to Mosspaw that I got a battle scar before he did," Sedgepaw purred. Mudpaw lightly purred as well. Leopardheart smiled at Sedgepaw's good natured attitude. She was a little happier knowing that Sedgepaw bared no ill feelings toward the brown tom.

"Alright. Good job you two. Keep practicing dodging and the front paw blow and strike and remember to keep your claws sheathed, Mudpaw," Leopardheart said.

The apprentices nodded and continued to practice for sometime. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Both apprentices were heavily breathing from exhaustion.

"That's enough you two. You did excellent work, Mudpaw," Lizardclaw said, pride in her green eyes. Mudpaw shifted his paws in embarrassment at his mother's praise. Lizardclaw then looked at Sedgepaw, her eye's sharp. "You weren't too bad, Sedgepaw."

Sedgepaw's simply just stared at Lizardclaw but Leopardheart could tell that Sedgepaw was insulted by Lizardclaw's comment by the way Sedgepaw's pelt was bristling.

"Get something to eat, you two. You'll need to get your strength back," Leopardheart said. The apprentices nodded and the cats headed to the fresh kill pile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leopardheart. How was your day?" a voice called over. Leopardheart looked over to see the spiky tabby pelt of Thornpelt with Fawnpaw.<p>

"It was fine, thank you. I saved you a mouse," Leopardheart said, pushing the mouse towards him. "So how was your day?"

"Boring!" It was Fawnpaw who spoke. "Maplepaw accidently misplaced a single herb and Sageberry freaked out! Maplepaw felt so bad that she went out and collect more herbs. We were her escorts."

"Fawnpaw, you know that herbs are really important to the Clan," Thornpelt lightly scolded.

"I know, I know. But I still don't see why Maplepaw had to collect so many herbs just because she misplaced a one stupid herb," Fawnpaw sighed.

Leopardheart had to agree with Fawnpaw. Not to say that Sageberry was mean or anything but she got hysterical when one herb or berry was misplaced.

"Well, get some rest. I promise we'll do some fighting moves tomorrow," Thornpelt said. Fawnpaw nodded and grabbed a shrew from the pile and headed off to where the other apprentices were.

"Sounds like you had a fun day," Leopardheart purred in amusement. Thornpelt simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't that boring. Maplepaw was telling use what each herb we found does. To be hinest, it was kind of interesting," Thornpelt admitted. Leopardheart smiled.

"So are you going to be a medicine cat now?" Leopardheart asked, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Thornpelt chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't trade being a warrior for anything," Thornpelt purred. Leopardheart smiled as she continued eating her prey. Once she was done, she let out a stiff yawn and looked at the sky to see the moon being to come out. The moon was almost full, which means the Gathering would be soon.

"The Gathering will be in a few days. Who do you think Cedarstar will choose?" Leopardheart asked.

Thornpelt shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know but I really want to go this time," Thornpelt replied. Leopardheart nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Good night," Leopard mewed as she headed towards the warriror's den. Thornpelt wished her a good night as she headed inside the den and curled up and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if it's boring. I promise it'll hopefully get more interesting. Next chapter will be on Savannah's perspective. Read and review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

The female ocelot crouched down low, hidden among the reeds. She watched as a group of cats come up close to her location. From what Ivythorn told her, these cats were from a clan called RiverClan.

Savannah was a bit thankful that her spotted coat made a good camouflage. She didn't want all these cats to find her. No. She wanted them to come one-by-one. It would make convincing them so much easier. She knew that these Clan cats were smarter and more faithful then most rogues and loners she met, though not by much.

The patrol of cats stopped and starting talking among each other. Savannah strained her ears to listen on what they were saying.

"Birdsong said that a patrol from yesterday scented WindClan on our territory around here," said one, a ginger female.

"Those fox hearts! Greenleaf has given us the entire Clans bountiful fresh kill. Is WindClan so greedy that they need to steal prey from us?" another, a striped tan and white male, growled.

"Regardless, I think we should split up and search the area for their scent," one, a brown female, suggested.

"Good idea Otterpelt. Mothflight, Otterpelt, you go over there by the stream. I'll continue forward and Mistcloud, you head over there by the reeds," the ginger female said, pointing her tail to where Savannah was hiding.

Perfect! Her plan was working beautifully. Once the blue-gray female came over, then it would be time to unveil herself. The groups of cats began to split up in different direction. Mistcloud The female started sniffing the area, no doubt looking for the supposed WindClan scent. She let out a hiss once she smelled a certain area. Savannah smiled. The female clan cat was no doubt sniffing the scent where Savannah rolled in to put the WindClan scent to lead cats closer to her.

The female continued to sniff the area, coming closer to Savannah. The female cat then glared at something. Savannah could only guess that the blue-gray female spotted her.

The clan cat's pelt bristled up as her back arched. "Coward! I know you're there! Why don't you show yourself?" the female spat. Savannah grinned. "Alright then," Savannah calmly said.

"What are you doing on Rive-" the female cat was cut off once Savannah showed herself to the blue-gray female. Her jaw hung open with an awe-struck look in her eyes. Savannah couldn't help but purr in amusement at the female's expression.

"I'm sorry, where did you say I was? I didn't quite catch it," Savannah purred. The blue-grey female shook to regain her focus.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't expect a cat from the great LeopardClan to be here," the female pleaded, her head bowing.

Savannah twitched her whiskers in amusement. She couldn't believe that these clan cats thought that she was a leopard. How stupid were they?

"You do not need to apologize. You were only defending your territory after all," Savannah mewed, her voice sweet as honey. "Sit up, young warrior. Tell me, what is your name?"

The blue-grey female looked up. "My name's Mistcloud. I'm from RiverClan," the female said.

Savannah nodded. She looked around the area. There was plenty of water here, much more compare to the other Clans she had seen. She guessed that these cats liked getting their paws wet. "Tell me, Mistcloud. Does RiverClan like the water?" she asked.

Mistcloud nodded. "RiverClan is the only clan that likes to swim. The other clans are too scared to get their paw wet," explained Mistcloud.

"Well, it looks like RiverClan is the closest clan that's more like LeopardClan," Savannah sighed, pretending to miss the ancient Clan.

Mistcloud looked surprised at Savannah's remark. "What happen to LeopardClan?" she asked.

Savannah filled her eyes with sadness as she let out a sigh. "It was those hairless monkeys! They destroyed all the ancient clans! They slaughtered our warriors and ripped their pelts off with their sharp claws. Only two LeopardClan warriors were left after that," Savannah sobbed. "Those two warriors are my ancestors."

Mistcloud nodded. Savannah could see the female's eyes filled with sadness, though it was not artificial like Savannah's. "I-I'm so sorry. Is there anything I, no, anything that RiverClan can do? I know! Maybe you can stay here. Badgerstar, our leader, will be more then happy to welcome you," Mistcloud suggested, her eyes filled with hope.

Savannah shook her head. She couldn't settle down in one clan yet. "I'm sorry. I can't do that yet. I do want you to do me a favor," Savannah said. Mistcloud quickly nodded her head.

"Anything! I'll be more then happy to help in any way," Mistcloud mewed, almost begging her to be of some sort of help.

Savannah leaned in closer. "I want you to keep quite about seeing me. I don't want the other clans to know," Savannah murmured. "I don't want to put your clan in trouble if they kept me. The other clans might want to hurt you if they know I'm with RiverClan."

Mistcloud had a confused look on her face. "Couldn't I tell my clan though?" she asked.

"No!" Savannah spat, making the female cat flinch with surprise. "I-I mean, I don't want anyone to find out I'm here. If your clan found out I'm here, they might want to find me and want me to join your clan. I don't want to say no but I don't want your clan to get hurt if the other clans found out. Do you understand?' Savannah asked, hoping that the female clan cat would get it through her thick skull that she can't stay with RiverClan.

Luckily, the female cat seemed to understand as she slowly nodded her head. "Mistcloud? Where are you? Did you find anything?" called a voice from a distant.

Mistcloud and Savannah jerked their heads to see the groups of cats together. "That's my patrol," Mistcloud muttered, looking back at Savannah.

"You better head back to them or they might get worried. Please, don't tell them I was here. Do you promise?" Savannah pleaded, making her eyes filled with a desperate hope.

Mistcloud looked hesitant at first but them nodded. "I promise," Mistcloud whispered before she rushed back to her patrol.

Savannah among the reeds again, straining her ears to hear what the patrol was saying.

"Mistcloud, did you find anything over there? You were there for quite a while," a female voice asked.

"I smelled WindClan by those reeds," Mistcloud said. Savannah's eyes widened. Was Mistcloud going to tell on her? _'But she promised me!' _Savannah thought, her throat hard with worry. "However…" Savannah's ears perked up again as Mistcloud continued. "The scent is stale. It looks like they haven't been there for a while. We should report it to Badgerstar or Birdsong just in case though."

There was a silence that felt like days. Savannah's breathing became faster as she began to panic. Did they not believe Mistcloud? Were they going to come over here to see what she found?

"Alright then. If the scent is stale, then they must have stopped coming on our territory. Although, we should tell Birdsong and Badgerstar and they'll bring it up at the Gathering," suggested a male voice.

Savannah let out a soft sigh of relief as she carefully peered out of the reeds to see the patrol of cats leaving the area, probably going back to their camp. Savannah waited for a little while until the patrol was out of sight. Once they were gone, she quietly slipped out of the reeds and sneaked past the area, looking out for another patrol coming along. She had to make it back to the barn she lived. Ginger and Brass were probably wondering where she was all this time.

* * *

><p>Savannah had managed to pass through RiverClan's territory and headed inside the barn. Ivythorn was grooming herself and then looked up when Savannah entered the barn. "Savannah, you're back! Where did you go?" Ivythorn asked, padding up to Savannah and dipped her head.<p>

"I went out exploring the territory and the Clans," Savannah simply said. Ivythorn hissed at the word Clans.

Savannah was not surprised at Ivythorn's reaction to the word. The tortoiseshell female had every right to be spiteful towards them. The poor female cat was once a Clan cat that was in love with another with a cat from a different Clan. For that reason, she was exiled from her own Clan and her mate's Clan. Savannah had met the female cat a few years back and Ginger and Brass reluctantly let the former Clan cat stay at the barn.

"Anyway, you must be hungry," Ivythorn said. She whipped her head to Poison, a former rogue that Savannah had found a few days ago. "Poison! Stop standing there like an idiot and get Savannah some food, now!"

"That won't be necessary" Savannah said but the thin tortoiseshell female had gone to the where they gathered their food and came back with a small mouse and tossed it to Savannah.

Ivythorn let out a low growl at the prey. "You call that food? This could barely feed a kit!" Ivythorn hissed at Poison.

The small female ducked down, her tail between her legs. "I-It's all we had, I swear," Poison softly murmured. Ivythorn's tail lashed back and forth wildly.

"Then you go and hunt some more, you lazy, go-for-nothing, waste of space! Show some more respect for once! Do you know who she is? Of course you don't. She's from the great LeopardClan, you mouse-brain!" Ivythorn snapped, making Posion shrink at the female's snarling voice.

Savannah just rolled her eyes. When her and Ivythorn met, the former Clan cat thought she was from LeopardClan and has served her fiercely ever since. No matter how many times Savannah told her that she was an ocelot, Ivythorn didn't seem to understand and continued to refer to her as a leopard. Personaly, Savannah thought Ivythorn was a bit of an idiot to think that she was a leopard. However, the former Clan cat was useful for information and she had to admit that Ivythorn was very informative about herbs and berries.

"Ivythorn, there's no need to yell at the poor thing. Besides, Savannah can get her own food if she was hungry. Those no need to order Poison around like she's your slave," Ginger said, jumping down from the upper floor. "Besides, I've never seen you hunt around here. Aren't Clan cats supposed to know how to hunt?"

Ivythorn glared at the dark ginger female, a growl rumbling in her throat. "What right do you have to talk to me like that? Say that again and I'll claw your ears off, you old sack of bones," Ivythorn snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"That's enough, Ivythorn," Savannah snarled, stepping in front of the two females. "You should treat Ginger as well as Brass with respect. If they didn't welcome you here, you would be out on your own struggling to survive. Or you might be some hairless monkeys play thing."

Ivythorn had too much respect for the apparent LeopardClan cat and didn't so much as growl or hiss at her. Ivythorn slid past Savannah and faced Ginger. "I'm sorry, Ginger," Ivythorn said. Ginger nodded but Savannah knew that Ivythorn didn't mean her apology and she suspected that Ginger didn't buy it too.

Ginger turned his attention to Poison, licking the still frightened female. "Come now, dear. Let's go out hunting," Ginger sweetly said, trying to calm Poison down. The young female nodded and followed Ginger out the barn.

Savannah let out a quick, faint smile at Ginger's kindness towards the timid rogue. She then turned her attention to Ivythorn, giving the female a hard glare.

"Come with me Ivythorn. I want to talk to you," Savannah said. Ivythorn nodded, though there was a hint of worry in her eyes. The two cats went out of the barn and into the fields, anyway from where Ginger and Poison were hunting.

Savannah settled her self down in a patch of weeds while Ivythorn sat down a few inches away from Savannah.

"What's this all about?" Ivythorn asked, trying to play innocent. Savannah continued to glare at her.

"You know what this is about, Ivythorn. I am sick of your attitude towards Brass and Ginger lately. They gave you food and shelter and yet you constantly show them little to no respect for their hospitality. I also don't appreciate how you bully Poison. If we want our plans to go well, we need every cat we can get. If Posion is threatened, she might leave us," Savannah explained.

Ivythorn's ears flattened. "I'm so sorry Savannah. I didn't mean to scare her. I was just stressed and worried about you. You were gone for two days and I thought something bad had happened to you," Ivythorn said with a disgustingly sweet tone in her voice.

Savannah didn't buy her words for a second but said nothing. "I don't care for excuses, Ivythorn. If you show any disrespect towards Brass or Ginger again, I can guarantee you that we'll be doing more then just talking," Savannah warned, her voice stern.

Ivythorn's eyes widened with shock to see the seriousness in Savannah's tone and eyes. "Y-yes of course," stuttered Ivythorn, giving quick nods.

Although Ivythorn was useful for her information, Savannah would not stand any sorts of disrespect towards the cats that saved her life. As far as she was concerned, Ivythorn was a bit of a nuisance to Savannah.

"Good. Come on. Let's go hunting, shall we," Savannah said as she brushed by Ivythorn.

* * *

><p>Ivythorn nodded as she padded with Savannah but kept her distance between her.<p>

Savannah and Ivythorn went into the open field behind the barn. Savannah opened her jaws and caught the taste of a crow. Savannah turned to see a huge crow eating a mouse that had been dead for some time now. Savannah dropped down into a crouch and began stalking her prey. As Savannah got closer to her target, the crow never took it's eyes off it's meal. _'How perfect,' _Savannah grinned as she leaped forward, her claws outstretched as she clawed the crows back just before it took off. The crow thrashed around in pain on the ground and then Savannah snapped it's neck between her powerful jaws.

"Nice catch, Savannah," Ivythorn said. Savannah could hear a hint of nervousness in Ivythorn's voice, probably thinking on what Savannah could do to her. Savannah just acknowledged Ivythorn's comment with a grunt.

The sun glared down on Savannah's pelt. After so many years of hunter out in the open, she would have gotten use to it by now, but no. Savannah missed hunting under the rainforest canopy. However, Savannah knew that she would not be going home anytime soon.

Savannah opened her jaws again and tasted mouse scent. Savannah turned to see a plump mouse nibbling on some seed by an old oak tree. "Ivythorn, why don't you catch this one," Savannah turned to the tortoiseshell female.

Ivythorn nodded as she dropped down into a crouch and slowly padded towards the mouse. Savannah found it a bit unusual that Ivythorn tried to go out in the open instead of looking for cover but said nothing. Suddenly, Ivythorn sprung forward into a swift run and snatched up the mouse and killed it before it even noticed her. Savannah had to admit that the female was quite agile.

"Nice catch," called Savannah. Ivythorn padded towards Savannah, her eyes were gleaming at Savannah's compliment. "Although, I must say, it was a rather unusual method. Don't most cats try to hide themselves and pounce on their prey once they're close enough?" Savannah asked.

Ivythorn shook her head. "My Clan hunts out on the open moors. We rely on our speed to hunt more than the other Clans," Ivythorn explained.

Savannah nodded but something else still tugged at her mind. "If you can hunt, then why don't you?" Savannah asked.

Ivythorn flattened her ears. "I do! Ginger just doesn't see me hunt," she snorted. Savannah ignored Ivythorn's snort although she didn't know to believe in the she-cat or not. Savannah had also never seen Ivythorn hunt as well but maybe she hunted in a different area.

"We should continue hunting. We'll need to refill the pile," Savannah said as she and Ivythorn continued on hunting.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Savannah finished off a snake and carried back to where their other prey was. Ivythorn looked at Savannah's catch with disgust. "Why would a LeopardClan warrior eat something as vile as a snake?" she asked, sticking her tongue out is disgust.<p>

Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "They're actually pretty good. You should try one," Savannah suggested.

Ivythorn gagged on the inside but respectfully dipped her head. "I have... and I find the meat to be repulsive," she replied as calmly as possible.

Savannah nodded, respecting the female's opinion. She picked up the rest of her prey, a crow and two mice, and she and Ivythorn went back to the barn.

Savannah and Ivythorn entered the barn to see Ginger and Brass back from hunting sharing a meal together. Tide, a cat that had kept Savannah warm that night years ago, was digging through the pile for something to eat. Poison was eating in the corner by herself, as usual.

Savannah and Ivythorn dropped their food in the pile, Ivythorn grabbing a crow for herself and sitting beside Poison. Savannah watched as Ivythorn and Poison began talking to each other.

"Did you catch that raven, Posion? It's quite impressive," Ivythorn said, in one of her disgustingly sweet tones.

"Uh…Yeah. I did," Poison mumbled softly.

"Speak up, child. I can barely hear you!" Ivythorn hissed, making Poison flinch. "I-I mean, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just stressed is all. I didn't mean to snap at you either."

Poison nodded lightly. "I-It's fine," Poison said as resumed eating her prey.

Savannah turned her attention away and grabbed a snake from the pile. She knew Ivythorn was faking it, but as long as she was being nice to Poison, she didn't care.

Savannah toke her prey and settled down next to Tide, who was eating a vole. "Hello Tide. Long time no see," Savannah greeted. Tide didn't live in the barn. We usual roamed around but he visited once and while.

Tide looked up from his meal and looked at Savannah's choice of food and let out a good natured snort. "I don't understand how you can eat lizards or snakes. Don't they taste weird?" he asked.

"They're not that bad. They're kind of chewy," Savannah replied.

Tide shrugged his shoulder. "If you say so," he muttered and turned his attention to Poison and Ivythorn. "I see that the barn is getting more cats here. What are the two she-cat's names?"

"The tortoiseshell and white is named Ivythorn. She was a Clan cat," Savannah replied. Tide's ears twitched in curiosity.

"A Clan cat, huh? What happened? Did she get tried of stealing the barn's catnip and prey?" Tide chuckled.

Savannah rolled her eyes and grinned. "It's a long story. Anyway, the other tortoiseshell is Poison. We found her last season almost starved to death and Ginger toke her in," Savannah continued explaining.

Tide let out a light-hearted chuckle. "That's Ginger for you," Tide purred and continued to eat his meal. Savannah continued to eat her meal as well until she finished it. She still missed the delicious prey from the rainforest but the food here was passable.

Her ears twitched as she heard the door open. Savannah quickly climbed up to the upper part of the barn, careful not to be seen. Savannah could clearly hear Ginger, Brass and Tide mewing and some random gibberish. Savannah guessed that it was coming from one of the hairless monkeys that owned the barn. She had to admit, these hairless monkeys weren't bad. They sometimes came and gave them fish or milk. However, Savannah had a feeling that she should hide from them. She had grown a lot since when she first came to the barn and she didn't want to scare them.

A few minutes had past before the hairless monkey left. Savannah jumped down from the upper level to smell a heavenly scent. She recognized it as fish, cooked fish. Brass and Tide happily gobbled down the food. Ginger grabbed a couple of pieces for Poison and Ivythorn and tossed to them.

Ivythorn let out a snort of disgust. "Do you really expect me to some twoleg slop? I'm good with fresh kill, thank you," Ivythorn snorted. Ginger huffed and padded over to Savannah.

"Would you like some, dear?" asked Ginger. Savannah shook her head.

"I prefer raw food, thank you," Savannah said. Ginger nodded understandingly and settled her self by Brass and Tide, munching on the fish.

Tide licked his lips in satisfaction and stood up. "Thank you for having me over. It's about time I leave before it gets too late," Tide meowed.

Ginger nodded and smiled. "Alright then, be careful. Don't be a stranger, Tide," Ginger mewed.

Brass stood up and touched Tide's nose. "Be careful, brother," purred Brass. Tide started purring as well. "I will. Thank you, Brass," Tide said as he headed out the door.

Savannah grabbed a thrush and settled down next to Brass and Ginger. "I didn't know Tide was your brother, Brass," Savannah mewed.

Brass nodded. "Actually, we're half brothers. We shared to same mother," explained Brass. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two brothers back home," Savannah replied. "In the rainforest? My, you must miss them a lot," Ginger said. Savannah sighed and nodded.

It was true. She missed her mother and her brothers, even when they teased or scolded her. _'I wonder if they miss me or if they're looking for me,' _Savannah wondered and then shook her head. _'Of course they miss me! They're my kin.'_

Savannah finished her thrush and jumped up on the upper level and settled down in the hay. She was thankful that the barn was warm, especially during the cold seasons. Poison went up into the upper level a while after and settled down in a corner.

Savannah wondered where the female came from. "Poison," she said. Poison looked up at Savannah. "Tell me, where did you come from?" she asked.

Poison looked nervous at first but toke a deep breath and calmed down. "Me and my brother lived on the streets. I-It was awful there…so many cats frightening for food. We were born in a gang of rogues but I managed to escape," Poison explained.

Savannah's ears twitch in interest. These cats could possibly help them with their plans "Do you think you can show me where this gang is?" Savannah asked. Poison looked shocked and shook her head rapidly. "N-No! I can't…I just can't," Poison sobbed.

Savannah sighed, a bit annoyed at the female's timid nature. "Poison, these cats may be able to help us. I promised you that you'll never good hungry again but I need as much cats as I can get for my plan to work. Will you show me?" Savannah asked, her voice hard.

Poison sighed and nodded. "I-I don't know…Can you give me a few days?" Poison pleaded, her eyes big with hope.

Savannah gave her a stern looked but then sighed and nodded. She shouldn't force the timid female or she might refuse and leave permanently. "Fine. I'll give you a few days to decide," Savannah said. Poison nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Ivythorn padded up to Savannah. "Why would a LeopardClan warrior need more cats for the plan?" Ivythorn asked, her voice filled with suspicion. Savannah gave her a stern stare. "You know how many cats there are. If we want our plan to work, we'll need as much help as possible. They'll be too much for me to handle even," Savannah explained, her voice calm.

Ivythorn simply nodded before settling down somewhere on the upper level. Savannah let out a yawn and curled up and drifted off to sleep. _'Soon, we'll put our plan to action…'_

**A/N: Sorry it's not that exciting. This chapter was more of a look at Savannah's life now but I promise to make it better. I'll write her perspective every three chapters or so. Oh, and because I forgot a disclaimer, I don't own warriors. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Read and review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 4

Leopardheart woke up in a panic, her breathing heavy. _'That dream again. Is it an omen?'_ Leopardheart wondered. _'No! That's ridiculous. It's just a dream. StarClan would have sent to Sageberry or Maplepaw if it was an omen.' _

Leopardheart decided not to think about it and walked outside the den. The sun was bright as the Clan moved about with their duties. Leopardheart went over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a vole for herself. Sedgepaw rushed over to Leopardheart the moment she saw her mentor.

"What are we doing today, Leopardheart? Can we go hunting? I really want to learn how to hunt," Sedgepaw asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"If Nightfall assigns us to a hunting patrol, I'll teach you then. Go get something to eat and I'll take you out. Give something to Stormfrost too," Leopardheart replied, taking a bite out of her meal. Sedgepaw nodded and grabbed a lizard and a mouse and rushed off to the elder's den.

Leopardheart finished her vole and saw Sageberry coming out of Cedarstar's den, Nightfall waiting at the entrance.

"How is he?" Nightfall asked, her voice panicked.

Sageberry shook her head. "Not good. His fever is getting worse and he's not responding well to my herbs and my supply is running low," Sageberry grimly replied.

Nightfall let out a grim sigh and looked up at Sageberry. "I'll send out a patrol to help gather herbs. If that rogue is still there, we don't want it to attack you or Maplepaw," Nightfall said.

"I'll go," Leopardheart volunteered, standing up. Nightfall smiled. "Good. Bring Ashcloud, Sparrowheart, Sedgepaw and Foxtail with you," Nightfall ordered.

Leopardheart nodded and padded over to where Ashcloud and Sparrowheart were sharing tongues.

"Good morning, Leopardheart. Is there something the matter? Does Nightfall want us on a patrol?" Ashcloud asked. Leopardheart nodded her head. "She wants us to go with Sageberry to get more herbs," she replied. "Have you seen Foxtail anywhere?"

Sparrowheart let out a purr. "I saw him go out hunting early in the morning," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "That tom. He's a full grown warrior but he has the energy of an excited kit!"

Leopardheart let out a purr of amusement at Sparrowheart's comment. "I'll meet you at the camp entrance. If you see Foxtail, tell him he's wanted for a patrol," Leopardheart said as she padded off to get Sedgepaw.

"I'll go find him," Ashcloud called out and the two she-cats headed to the entrance.

Leopardheart spotted Frostfire and Honeypaw outside the elder's den. "Why do I always have to check Stormfrost for ticks? Why can't one of the other apprentices do it?" she complained.

"Stormfrost is an elder and he needs to be tended. He has served his Clan well for many moons and he deserves many moons of rest," Frostfire scolded, however Leopardheart knew the reason why Honeypaw mostly toke care of Stormfrost. Frostfire's father died when he was a kit and Stormfrost raised the fatherless kit like he was his own.

"Besides," Frostfire mewed, his whiskers twitching. "I remember when you were a kit that you wanted to be the best warrior ever. The best warriors always take care of the elders without complaining."

Honeypaw's eyes widened. "I'll get the mouse bile! Does he need more bedding? I'll get some fresh moss as well," she mewed and without a further complaint, she rushed off to the medicine cat's den.

Leopardheart could help but let out a loud purr of laughter. Frostfire turned to her and joined in her laughter. "It works every time," mewed Frostfire.

"I'm sure she'll be a fine warrior," Leopardheart said. Frostfire dipped his head in thanks. "Frostfire!" someone called out. Frostfire turned to see the slender figure of Nightflower. "Nightfall wants you on a hunting patrol with me, Dawnheart, Thornpelt, Fawnpaw and Wolffang," the black and white she-cat said.

"Alright then. Leopardheart, if you see Honeypaw, can you tell her where I went? Tell her to ask Batclaw to teach her some fighting moves while I'm gone," Frostfire asked.

"Will do," Leopardheart said, nodding. Frostfire smiled and followed Nightflower out of the camp.

Leopardheart couldn't help notice that the white tom's movements were stiff and rugged. Leopardheart guessed it would be his turn to join the elder's den next.

"So Leopardheart, are we going hunting?" Leopardheart turned to see Sedgepaw exiting the elder's den.

Leopardheart shook her head. "Maybe next time, Sedgepaw. Right now we have to help Sageberry collect herbs," Leopard told her.

Sedgepaw's tail dropped as she let out a long whine. "Do we have too? Fawnpaw was telling me how boring herb collecting was," she moaned.

"Herb collecting? Boring? Apprentices these days," Stormfrost said, appearing behind Sedgepaw. Sedgepaw jumped back in surprise as the blue-grey tom rolled his eyes.

"Herbs are very important to the Clans. What happens if you got sick? Or injured? If we didn't have herbs, then you'd die by illness or infection or blood loss. Back in my day, apprentices didn't make so much as a mewl when me or Sageberry went out and collected herbs and when they had to come with us. When Sageberry was a 'paw, she was eager to know which herbs are which and-" Stormfrost scolded but was cut off by Sedgepaw, her ears flat with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to hunt, that's all," Sedgepaw said. The former medicine cat just let out a curt grunt. "Warrior apprentices. Always so eager to learn how to hunt or fight that they almost forget that a medicine cat's job is just as important," Stormfrost ranted but there was a bit of good-natured humor in the old tom's meow.

"I'm sorry, Stormfrost. I meant no disrespect. I'll gladly help Sageberry collect herbs," Sedgepaw apologized, dipping her head to the elder.

Stormfrost smiled and nodded. "Well, go on then. Don't let me stop you," Stormfrost said. Sedgepaw nodded and followed Leopardheart.

Ashcloud, Sparrowheart and Foxtail were at the camp's entrance. "Hey Leopardheart. Where's Sageberry?" Foxtail asked. Leopardheart shrugged her shoulders when the sound of rushing pawsteps coming closer to them. Leopardheart turned to see Maplepaw.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just finishing organizing herbs," Maplepaw panted, gasping for air.

"Where's Sageberry?" Sparrowheart asked. Maplepaw caught her breath before explaining. "She's helping Cedarstar. He started vomiting and she's staying with him to make sure his condition doesn't worsen," Maplepaw explained.

"What kind of herbs should we be looking for?" Foxtail asked.

Maplepaw looked up at the sky, muttering something under her breath that Leopardheart couldn't make out. "Feverfew, lavender and some juniper berries," Maplepaw responded.

"Alright then, let's get going. We don't want Cedarstar to get worse," Ashcloud said as the patrol headed out.

* * *

><p>"Feverfew grows best around the murky pond. It should be in a bush and they kind of look like daisies. Juniper grows closer to the bushes near the Snake Boulder and is a pretty blue color. Lavender grows near...where does it grow again now?" Maplepaw was explaining the herbs they should be looking for but stopped, muttering the main locations on ShadowClan territory. "Oh, lavender grows near the WindClan border and it's tall, purple color."<p>

"We should get the juniper berries first. If we go there later, the snakes will probably sun bathing," suggested Sparrowheart.

Maplepaw nodded in agreement. "Snake Boulder is close to the WindClan border, right? We can get the lavender next," Maplepaw added.

Leopardheart walked closer to Sedgepaw. "Sedgepaw, I want you to be careful when we get to Snake Boulder. It may be still early but a few might be out. One bite can leave you very ill or worse," Leopardheart advised, shuttering at the thought that something bad might happen to her apprentice.

"Don't worry, Leopardheart," Leopardheart broke out of her train of thought and looked at Sedgepaw. "I'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to me or the patrol," Sedgepaw guaranteed but Leopardheart could see a flicker of nervousness in the young she-cat's eyes.

Leopardheart smiled and nodded, trying not to worry too much about Sedgepaw. The patrol continued forward until they reach a giant, tall boulder.

Sedgepaw's eyes widened with awe. "Wow, it's huge! Is that Snake Boulder?" Sedgepaw asked, turning to her mentor who nodded. Sedgepaw continued to stare at it, bewildered. "Where are all the snakes? I don't see anywhere they can stay."

"The snake's live underneath the boulder. There's a hole where they all gather if you go closer. Don't try to find it. You might make them angry and attack," Leopardheart sternly warned.

Sedgepaw nodded. Maplepaw rushed over to a bush near Snake Boulder, sniffing the berries on them. "Here's the juniper," she said as she started tugging and breaking off some branches with the berries on them.

Ashcloud, Sparrowheart, Leopardheart, Foxtail and Sedgepaw stood around Maplepaw as her bodyguards in case any snakes came while she was picking the berries.

Leopardheart stared at the area; her eyes remained focused for any snakes. She noticed Sedgepaw drifting off and losing her focus as she stared at the sky. Leopardheart's pelt bristled with annoyance. Leopadheart opened her jaws to scold her apprentice but it was Ashcloud who interfered.

"Sedgepaw, pay attention! I know Leopardheart taught you better then that," Ashcloud hissed. She saw Sedgepaw's pelt bristle with embarrassment as she regained her focus. Leopardheart gave a nod to Ashcloud although she wished that Ashcloud hadn't scolded her apprentice.

The patrol continues their focus around the perimeter. Maplepaw struggled to break off a branch that had a good amount of berries on them. Sparrowheart turned to Maplepaw.

"Would you like some help there?" she purred. Maplepaw stiffed a no. "I can do it. It's almost broken," Maplepaw muttered through a mouthful of wood.

Leopardheart's eyes scanned the area, again noticing the Sedgepaw was drifting off again out of the corner of her eye.

Leopardheart rolled her eyes. _'She has the attention span of a rabbit!' _Leopardheart mentally hissed. Sedgepaw's eyes just focused on one thing, her body still, like she was pretending to pay attention.

"Sedgepaw!" Leopardheart snapped. The apprentice didn't seem to listen as she sprang forward at the same time a snake leaped out of it's hiding place.

Sedgepaw managed to bite down on it's throat, whisker length's away from Leopardheart's muzzle. Leopardheart's eye's widened with shook as the snake's jaws were wide open, ready to strike her without her seeing it.

"Are you okay, Leopardheart," Sparrowheart asked, her voice hysteric. Leopardheart could only nod, speechless as Sedgepaw tossed the snake away.

"It's a good thing you told me to go at it, or it might have bit you," Sedgepaw mewed.

'_She thought I was warning her…Should I tell her I thought she was day-dreaming again,' _Leopardheart wondered but decided not to. Sedgepaw possibly saved her life. She didn't want to bring her apprentice's mood down by telling her about a false assumption she had.

"Thank you, Sedgepaw. You have a very good eye," Leopardheart said. Sedgepaw looked at her paws with a bit of embarrassment.

"We should get going. The snakes look like they're starting to come out now," Ashcloud stepped forward and turned to Maplepaw. "Do you have enough berries?"

Maplepaw nodded as she gathered up her berries. "Then we should head to the WindClan border," Ashcloud declared. The patrol agreed as they headed to the WindClan border.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky when the patrol made it to the border. "There's the lavender," Maplepaw purred as she rushed over to the pretty purple plants. The sweet scent filled Leopardheart's nostrils that almost made her purr in delight.<p>

"Do you want me to gather some, Maplepaw?" Sedgepaw asked, Maplepaw's mouth full with the branches that had juniper berries on them.

Maplepaw nodded as Sedgepaw rushed over to the purple flowers. Leopardheart couldn't see the light tan she-cat among the tall plants, only to know where she was when the flower's rustled and got pulled out of the ground.

It didn't take long when Sedgepaw got out of the end of the lavender patch, pulling out a few more herbs before she returned to the patrol.

Maplepaw sniffed the lavender and then smiled at Sedgepaw. "Thanks. This is more then enough," Maplepaw mewed and dipped her head in thanks. "We should get going n-"

"Trespassers!" a hiss echoed through the area. Leopardheart turned to see a WindClan patrol running up at the border. Leopardheart's pelt bristled with annoyance. _'How dare they accuse us!' _she mentally growled.

Ashcloud, Sparrowheart, Sedgepaw and Leopardheart hissed at the WindClan patrol as they hissed back. Leopardheart recognized most of the patrol from the gatherings. There was the WindClan deputy, Lizardfang, Rabbitear, Owlflight, Spiderfoot and a apprentice Leopardheart didn't recognize but she looked about nine or ten moons old.

Lizardfang stepped forward. "How dare you steal our herbs! First, you trespass and hunt on our side of the territory and now you're still our herbs? Does ShadowClan have no shame?" Lizardfang hissed.

"We didn't steal any prey or herbs," Sparrowheart spat.

"Oh, really?" Spiderfoot's whiskers twitched. "We saw your apprentice on our side of the territory pulling out our herbs."

Leopardheart sniffed the border. They were somewhat right. Sedgepaw did step in their territory, but the lavender patch ended right between the borders.

Ashcloud's pelt bristled more. "Those herbs grow right between the borders! There as much ours as they are yours," growled Ashcloud.

"That doesn't excuse your apprentice from crossing the border," Owlflight snarled.

"Are all ShadowClan apprentices like this, Spiderfoot?" the apprentice asked, a smugness in her voice that made Leopardheart's pelt bristled at the WindClan's apprentice jeer.

"Having no regard about where the borders are and stealing whatever they please?"

Sedgepaw unsheathed her claw, ready to attack the apprentice but Leopardheart placed her tail in front of her. She knew that there was going to be a border fight but Sedgepaw wasn't ready yet. She only had a few days of battle training and she wasn't ready to take on an older apprentice yet.

"Sedgepaw, I want you to take Maplepaw out of here and get another patrol here," Leopardheart whispered.

Sedgepaw opened her to protest but Leopardheart shot her a glance that said, 'That's an order.'

Sedgepaw back off and quietly sneaked away from the patrol, leading a shocked and nervous Maplepaw away.

Lizardfang shot Leopardheart a jeering look. "Is your apprentice to pathetic to fight? WindClan will not let you steal anymore," Lizardfang snarled as she pounced on Leopardheart, clawing her face. Soon, the rest of the patrol followed the WindClan's deputy lead.

Lizandfang knocked Leopardheart down and bit down on her shoulder. Leopardheart brought her hind paws up and clawed the tabby she-cat's belly and pushed her off. She then pounced on the deputy's back and clawed it. Rabbitear knocked Leopardheart off the deputy and the two cats ganged up on Leopardheart.

Leopardheart wrestled with Rabbitear but Lizardfang jumped from behind and started raking her back. The golden she-cat last her balance and collapsed to her side. Rabbitear toke advantage of Leopardheart's position and clawed her side with her hind claws. Lizardfang bit down on Leopardheart's neck, trying to drag the she-cat off and attack Leopardheart herself. Leopardheart shirked in pain but then she felt a weight being lifted off her neck as Foxtail came and tossed Lizardfang aside. Rabbitear tried to come to her deputy's aid but Leopardheart toke advantage of the distracted she-cat and clawed her back and bit down on the she-cat's neck.

Rabbitear tossed Leopardheart off her and pounced at Leopardheart but Leopardheart countered and pounced back up and knocked the creamy brown she-cat over. However, Rabbitear quickly regained her balance and tried to attack Leopardheart again but Leopardheart also striked back. Soon, the two she-cats were wrestling each other, trying to gain dominance.

She could see Ashcloud with her paws full trying to fight Spiderfoot and the apprentice, the apprentice clawing Ashcloud's back as Ashcloud bit down on Spiderfoot's shoulder. Owlflight was trying to hit Sparrowheart on her blind spot but Sparrowheart quickly dodged the tabby tom's feeble attempts. Foxtail was desperately trying to push off Lizardfang who had him pinned, clawing her face as she raked his belly.

Leopardheart silently prayed that Sedgepaw would come with a patrol soon. ShadowClan couldn't lose to these scrawny bags of fur. Rabbitear then slashed Leopardheart's eye, causing her to lose her balance and Rabbitear then bit down on Leopardheart's neck. Leopardheart desperately tried to push the lean warrior off her but to no avail.

Leopardheart could see that Spiderfoot had gotten the advantage over Ashcloud and was raking her belly while the apprentice pulled Ashcloud's tail. Sparrowheart though had Owlflight in her grasp and was shaking him violently. Foxtail, however, just managed to escape Lizardfang's grasp but she quickly pounced on Foxtail, pinning him down again.

Worry flood Leopardheart. She knew she had to order ShadowClan to retreat if this keeps up. She felt angry that ShadowClan would have to lose to these fox-hearted liars but she couldn't risk her Clanmate's safety.

Leopardheart managed to push Rabbitear off her and kick her back towards a tree. Leopardheart opened her jaws to order the patrol to retreat but the WindClan apprentice charged at her. Leopardheart was ready to pounce at the apprentice until a flash of different shades of brown knocked the apprentice over. Leopardheart's eyes widened with joy as Sedgepaw and Fawnpaw fought the apprentice. Leopardheart heard a hiss as she turned to see Rabbitear. The lean she-cat pounce but Leopardheart pounced back and slashed the she-cat's face. Thornpelt soon rushed in and attacked the she-cat from the side and raked her back. Leopardheart bit Rabbitear's shoulder, taking a good amount of flesh off her shoulder. Thornpelt and Leopardheart hissed at Rabbitear. Rabbitear let out a snarl but retreat, knowing she was had no chance at being victorious.

Frostfire pulled Spiderfoot off Ashcloud. Ashcloud's shoulder had a deep and heavy gash on it. "Ashcloud, run and get Sageberry to treat your wound," Frostfire ordered. Ashcloud obeyed the senior warrior and retreat back to camp. Frostfire turned to see Spiderfoot charging forward as he slammed into the white tom. Frostfire fell on his back but quickly kicked the tom off him but Spiderfoot managed to land on his feet and grabbed Frostfire by his hind leg and threw him down hard. Leopardheart winced as she heard a loud snap when Frostfire landed on his shoulder. The tom hiss in pain as Spiderfoot pounced on him. Leopardheart rushed into help but Nightflower pounced on Spiderfoot, grabbing him by the scuff of his neck and tossed him aside. She then clawed his face up. Fawnpaw rushed over to Spiderfoot and grabbed him by his leg and pull on it hard. The black tom landed hard on his shouldered and struggled out of Fawnpaw's grasp, rushing off to wear Rabbitear was. Batclaw pulled Lizardfang off of Foxtail and pinned her down, biting her neck. Lizardfang howled in pain and managed to slip out of Batclaw's grip.

"WindClan, retreat!" she yowled as the patrol huddled beside her. ShadowClan gathered around their border, their backs arched as if to say, 'don't mess with us again or we'll claw both your eyes and ears off.'

Lizardfang looked at her injured warriors and gave the ShadowClan patrol a glare and snarl. "This isn't over. Next time we meet in battle, we'll make sure to rip every hair of fur on your pelts," she growled and the patrol retreated further into WindClan territory.

Leopardheart looked at her patrol. Blood stained their fur and their gashed looked a bit deep. She could see that Foxtail's ear was nicked. This fight was much more then a simple border fight. Frostfire struggled to get up but was about to collapse until Fawnpaw and Thornpelt supported him up.

"Are you okay, Frostfire?" Leopardheart asked. Frostfire nodded.

"My shoulder's just a bit stiff. That's all," Frostfire muttered. Leopardheart slowly nodded but she knew that his shoulder was properly injured pretty badly. She knew that Frostfire was getting old, but she didn't think that he was that old.

"We should head back," Batclaw said, Foxtail leaning on his shoulder. "Sageberry needs to treat you guys."

Leopardheart nodded in agreement. The patrol started heading back to the camp. Sparrowheart winced every time she moved her front leg, a large wound on it. Ashcloud was nowhere to be scene but she remembered that Frostfire ordered her to head back to camp. Foxtail had to be supported by Nightflower and Batclaw, his breathing was pretty heavy. Leopardheart herself was limping a bit. She felt someone else next to her, supporting her. She turned to see Sedgepaw next to her. She smiled and licked her apprentice between her ears.

"Thank you. You were quick on getting help. Is Maplepaw alright?" mewed Leopardheart. Sedgepaw smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Happy to help. I was just lucky that Batclaw's patrol was nearby. Maplepaw's fine. She made it back alright," Sedgepaw replied. Leopardheart simply nodded as her patrol continued back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Maplepaw, make sure you give some feverfew and juniper berries to Cedarstar and put the rest back in where the rest of the herbs go. Make sure you put the feverfew with the other feverfew and- Great StarClan! There you are! I was so worried. Ashcloud told me everything. Lie down and rest. Maplepaw! Go fetch some water and some cobwebs, horsetail and comfrey root now," Sageberry gasped as she rushed over to the tired and injured patrol.<p>

Foxtail collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Sageberry rushed over and cleaned his wound with a moss ball that had been dipped in water. Foxtail winced as Sageberry applied it to his shoulder. Leopardheart lay down on the floor as well.

Nightfall came by a few moments later, her jaw almost hitting the ground. "What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" Nightfalled asked as she rushed over to the battered patrol.

"We ran into a WindClan patrol. They accused us of stealing prey and some lavender that was growing right on the border," Sparrowheart explained.

Nightfall let out a snarl. "Those fox-hearts! How dare they falsely accuse us!" Nightfall hissed but slowly started to calm down. "It would be best if we stay away from WindClan during the Gathering tonight. We don't want to upset StarClan by fighting."

"What's this all about…Great StarClan. What happened to you all?" Leopardheart turned to see Cedarstar slowly make is way to the clearing. Nightfall explained what happened with WindClan.

Cedarstar let out a wheezy sigh, his head dropping down in thought. Leopardheart wondered if Cedarstar would make it to the Gathering. He looked so much weaker and frailer then last time she saw him a few days ago. It was a miracle that he was able to make it out of his den.

"Nightfall has a point. We shouldn't upset WindClan tonight. I want all cats going to the Gathering to stay clear of WindClan tonight," Cedarstar said.

Maplepaw came up to Cedarstar, giving him some lavender and juniper berries. "Eat these, Cedarstar. They'll make you feel better," Maplepaw meowed. Cedarstar smiled but shook his head. "Thank you but I'm fine. Save those for cats who need them more," Cedarstar softly mewed.

Maplepaw slowly nodded and reluctantly toke the herbs away. Leopardheart thought that Maplepaw should have pressured Cedarstar to eat them but she knew that the tortoiseshell apprentice could never disrespect an elder's orders, never mind the Clan leader's.

A mouse was tossed by Leopardheart, who looked up to see Fawnpaw. "I thought you might be hungry," she said.

Leopardheart dipped her head in thanks and toke a bite out of the mouse. "Thank you. You fought very well, Fawnpaw. Like a true warrior," Leopardheart said.

"You should have seen her Leopardheart," Sedgepaw said, rushing over with a ball of moss her mouth. "She clawed that apprentice's face like it was nothing and pinned her down in no time! You should have seen how far she threw her. I swear, Fawnpaw could have thrown her all the way to Snake Boulder."

Fawnpaw let out a purr of embarrassment. "She's right you know. You handled that apprentice very well. You also helped Sparrowheart chase off Owlflight," Thornpelt remarked, coming over beside Leopardheart.

"Did she now?" The cats turned to see Cedarstar next to them, a smile across his face. "Well then, I'll have a lot to consider about today."

"Cedarstar! I need to talk to you about something," Frostfire called over from the clearing. Cedarstar lifted his tail as if to tell him that he would be right there and padded off to Frostfire.

Fawnpaw's face beamed with glee. "I think he means your warrior ceremony!" Sedgepaw bubbled as she bounced up and down with excitement. Leopardheart and Thornpelt nodded with agreement as well. It would be foolish if Cedarstar didn't make Fawnpaw a full warrior, after so many moons of serving her Clan.

"Sedgepaw! There you are!" Sedgepaw turned to see Mosspaw rushing over to his sister, licking her numerous times. "I heard what happened. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mosspaw asked.

Sedgepaw nudged her brother with her paw. "I'm fine! I had Fawnpaw to help me. Besides, I got to fight in my first battle," Sedgepaw boasted. Mosspaw smiled and nodded. "I wish I was there. I'd show WindClan a thing or two about messing with ShadowClan," Mosspaw playfully hissed as he nudged Sedgepaw.

"Mosspaw, come here! We need to get some moss for the patrol," Shadewing called out. "Coming Shadewing," Mosspaw replied back though Leopardheart could tell that he wanted to hear what happened.

"Sedgepaw, you better go with Mosspaw and Shadewing and help them out," Leopardheart ordered. Sedgepaw beamed with excitement. "Okay Leopardheart. Come on, Mosspaw. I'll tell you all about it," Sedgepaw said, rushing over to Shadewing as Mosspaw followed behind her.

"That was a very nice thing you did. Letting Sedgepaw go with her brother," Thornpelt said.

Leopardheart let out a purr. "It was the least I can do. Besides, I could tell that she really wanted to tell him," Leopardheart said.

Although there was still something that bothered Leopardheart about the battle. For some reason, that rogue cat still tugged at her mind. She remembered that the rogue had gone through ThunderClan territory and then ShadowClan, leaving a bit of ThunderClan scent on their territory. Did that rogue gone through ShadowClan and left their scent and crossed WindClan territory? Did the other Clans have this sort of problem as well? She needed to go to the Gathering to make sure. She had to convince Cedarstar that she was fit to go tonight.

"Excuse me, Thornpelt. I have to talk to Cedarstar," Leopardheart said, struggling to get up.

Thornpelt had a panicked look on his face. "H-Hey! You should be resting. What is so important that you need to talk to Cedarstar about?" Thornpelt asked.

"I need him to let me go to the Gathering tonight," Leopardheart replied and headed towards where Cedarstar was.

Thornpelt run in front of Leopardheart, blocking her. "What? Are you crazy? You need to rest. Can't you wait until next moon to go? What is so important that you need to go to this Gathering?" Thornpelt asked.

Leopardheart mentally narrowed her eyes at Thornpelt. Should she tell him? She might as well. There was no point in hiding it. "I want to know if that rogue has something to do with this. Remember when there was ThunderClan scent on our territory? Well, I saw that rogue on ThunderClan and I think it might have gone through here and into WindClab territory. I want to know if the rest of the Clans are having the same problem," she explained.

Thornpelt rolled his eyes, which shocked Leopardheart. "Leopardheart, be reasonable. Why would rogue cross a Clan's territory, let alone two or three? A patrol would have found them if they did. Even if they didn't, how come WindClan didn't scent the rogue scent as well? We scented it and it was mixed with fox, blood and ThunderClan?" Thornpelt argued.

Leopardheart forced her pelt to stay back. She didn't want another fight to happen. "Please Thornpelt. I just want to make sure myself. I promise I'll rest as much as I can tomorrow. Just let me do this," Leopardheart calmly begged.

Thornpelt stared at Leopardheart and let out a sigh, his pelt laying flat. "Fine, go ahead. If you can't go, I'll tell you everything about," Thornpelt said, stepping aside.

Leopardheart nodded in thanks and headed towards Cedarstar. She tried her best not to wince or limp as much as possible. She was thankful that she had a bulky, muscular build to make it look like she took her injuries like it was nothing.

Frostfire had just finished whatever he had to say and headed towards Sageberry, most likely to get his shoulder treated. "Cedarstar, I want to talk to you about something," Leopardheart said.

"Leopardheart, you should be resting. If you want to talk to me about the patrol, just give me a call and I'll come to you," Cedarstar said.

'_He'll come to me? He can barely move himself,' _Leopardheart mentally observed, worried for her leader's health.

"I'm fine Cedarstar, but thanks for your concern. I didn't want to talk to you about the patrol though. I want to came to the Gathering tonight," Leopardheart said.

Cedarstar's eyes widened with surprise. "Don't be ridiculous, Leopardheart! You need to rest. I promise you that you'll come to the next Gathering but you need to rest tonight," Cedarstar mewed.

Leopardheart just stared at him. "Cedarstar, I respect your concern but I'm fine. You know that I can take a blow better then some of the toms in the Clan. I need to go to this Gathering tonight. There's something I have to know. I promise I'll rest tomorrow and work harder when I'm back on my paws. Just, please let me come," Leopardheart begged.

Cedarstar stared at Leopardheart in a deep thought but then slowly nodded. "Very well, Leopardheart. If this is so important, then you may go. However, once you find out what you need to know, I want you to return to camp and rest," Cedarstar said.

Leopardheart's eyes gleamed with joy. "Thank you, Cedarstar," she said and returned to her resting spot. Thornpelt was there waiting for her.

"So, how did it go? Are you coming?" Thornpelt asked. Leopardheart nodded. "He said I can but I have to leave early once I find out what I need to know," Leopardheart replied. Thornpelt settled beside her. "If I go to the Gathering, I'll came back to camp with you so you won't be lonely on the way back," Thornpelt offered.

Leopardheart let out a smile. "Thank you, I'll like that," Leopardheart purred. She let out a yawn. The poppy seeds that Maplepaw gave her earlier were making her sleepy. "Thornpelt, can you wake me up when we're going to the Gathering. I'm going to get some rest," Leopardheart muttered.

"Sure thing, Leopardheart," Thornpelt muttered softly before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Leopardheart, wake up. Cedarstar has something to say." Leopardheart felt someone nudging her. She woke up to see Thornpelt. Leopardheart stretched out her body as she looked at the sky; the moon was beginning to rise.<p>

"Come on, everyone will be waiting," Thornpelt said as she headed towards the fallen log. Leopardheart followed him. She noticed that Thornpelt was standing beside Fawnpaw who was next to Cedarstar. _'Fawnpaw must becoming a warrior,'_ Leopardheart thought. She settled herself next to Stoneshade. Leopardheart also noticed that Honeypaw and Frostfire were next to Cedarstar as well. _'Is Honeypaw becoming a warrior too? Oakpaw, Birchpaw and Thornpaw are her kin. They started their training as her. Why aren't they up there as well?'_ Leopardheart wondered.

Cedarstar lifted his tail for silence. "Before I announce who will be coming to the Gathering, there are a few ceremonies I would like to perform first. Fawnpaw, please step forward," Cedarstar yowled.

Fawnpaw obeyed and stood right next to Cedarstar. "Fawnpaw, you have fought bravely today and have served your Clan well. Thornpelt, do you think Fawnpaw has completed her training and ready to become a warrior?" Cedarstar asked, turing to Thornpelt.

Thornpelt nodded. "Yes Cedarstar, she is ready," Thornpelt replied.

"Then she shall become a warrior," Cedarstar said and continued on with the ceremony. I, Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw nodded. "I do," she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fawncloud. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Cedarstar yowled.

"Fawncloud! Fawncloud! Fawncloud!" the Clan cheered as Fawncloud licked Cedarstar's shoulder.

"There is another ceremony I would like to perform," Cedarstar continued. "Frostfire, please step forward."

The white tom did as he was told. "Frostfire, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Cedarstar asked. Leopardheart looked surprised. Did Frostfire ask Cedarstar if he could join the elders?

Frostfire nodded yes. "It is," he replied.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest," Cedarstar said.

"Frostfire! Frostfire! Frostfire!" the Clan cheered just like they did with Fawncloud. Frostfire stepped down and joined Stormfrost.

"Honeypaw, since Frostfire is now an elder, you will need a new mentor," Cedarstar continued as he scanned the crowd. "Batclaw," Cedarstar said, looking at the lean brown tom. "You have trained Dawnheart and she is a credit to the Clan. You will continue Honeypaw's training."

Batclaw stood up and touched noses with his new apprentice. Cedarstar continued on. "Now that's settled, we should be going to the Gathering. The other Clans will not wait on us forever. Dawnheart, Ravensong, Stoneshade, Lizardclaw, Shadewing, Blackpelt, Wildheart, Oakpaw, Thornpaw, Crowclaw, Birchpaw, Thornpelt and Leopardheart will be going to the Gathering tonight," Cedarstar announced. The Clan muttered among each other when Leopardheart's name was announced but they didn't argue.

Leopardheart padded to where the group of cats chosen to go was. "Leopardheart, are you sure you're okay? I got into quite a brawl today." Leopardheart turned to see Stoneshade there, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Stoneshade," Leopardheart reassured. Stoneshade simply nodded, deciding not to argue with her.

"Alright," Cedarstar said, lifting his tail to signal the cats to follow him. "Let's get going. We're already late."

The group padded behind Cedarstar and Nightfall as they headed to the Gathering.

**A/N: This was a long chapter. I was going to add the Gathering in this chapter but it was already so long. I tried to make things more exciting so whoever is reading this doesn't get bored to death. Oh, I should mention that this doesn't take place at the forest or lake but a different location. The Clans got chased out of the lake by…radioactive…beavers…or something. Anyway, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Leopardheart tried her best to keep up with the patrol, trying not to limp so she would fall behind. Her wounds stung every step she toke but she ignored the pain. She had to make it to the Gathering tonight. She had to find out if that rogue had something to do with the fight with WindClan earlier.

"Don't you think Leopardheart should stay back at camp?" Leopardheart perked her ears up to hear Ravensong's voice.

"I mean, she just fought in a pretty bad fight today. All the other cats from that patrol are staying behind. Why does she get to go?" Ravensong muttered.

Dawnheart was the one to reply. "I agree but maybe Cedarstar thought she was fit enough to go today."

"Sparrowheart is more fit to travel then Leopardheart. Look at her! She's trying so hard to not to limp that she can barely keep up," Ravensong retorted.

"Calm down, Ravensong. You sound like if you're jealous that Leopardheart is going and you're not. You both are going so there's no need to act like this," Dawnheart whispered.

Ravensong let out a sigh. "Look, I have no hard feelings for her but she should have stayed behind and recuperate with the rest of the patrol. Besides," Ravensong paused for a bit before continuing what she was saying. "She's not the only that I think should be staying behind."

Leopardheart assumed that Ravensong meant Cedarstar because she could see him moving slowly and breathing heavily. Nightfall was talking to him about something but he refused every time. Leopardheart guessed that the deputy wanted him to go back to camp.

"Are you sure you're okay? You keep falling back." Leopardheart turned to see Thornpelt next to her, his green eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, Thornpelt," Leopardheart replied. Thornpelt still didn't look convinced. "You know, you can always head back. Cedarstar'll understand why and I'll tell you what happens," Thornpelt said, the concerned look never leaving Leopardheart.

Leopardheart brushed her tail along Thornpelt's back. "I know you're concerned about me and I know that you'll tell me every little detail at the Gathering but I'm fine," Leopardheart reassured as she moved faster to catch up with the patrol. Thornpelt caught up with her, a smile crossed his face.

"If you say so," Thornpelt mewed though there was still a little bit of concern left in his eyes. The patrol came to halt and they had finally reached Sky Rock, the place where they went every moon for the Gathering.

"Remember to stay away from WindClan. We don't want to upset our ancestors by fighting tonight," Cedarstar warned. The Clan murmured in agreement and went to about their ways.

Leopardheart padded along with Thornpelt. She could hear the hisses and growls from many WindClan cats but she ignored them. Thornpelt's whiskers twitch in amusement. "It sounds like someone put thistles in their nest," Thornpelt muttered, trying to lighten up the mood. Leopardheart let out a purr but stopped when she heard a horrible, raspy hiss.

She recognized it as Lizardfang's and saw the WindClan deputy spiting and hissing something to Nightfall. She could see that it must be really offensive because Nightfall's pelt was bristling but she said nothing and settled down next to Oakclaw, the ThunderClan deputy.

Leopardheart's claws unsheathed as she dug them into the ground. How dare Lizardfang take to Nightfall like that! Thornpelt laid his tail on Leopardheart's shoulder. "Remember the truce," he whispered. Leopardheart nodded and sheathed her claws but she still wanted to claw the WindClan deputy's fur off.

Leopardheart walked along with Thornpelt, trying her best to ignore what happen with Lizardfang and Nightfall. Thornpelt settled down as did Leopardheart. "Thornpelt, Leopardheart, hello." Leopardheart and Thornpelt turned to see something they didn't expect them to see today. It was Snaketail, son of Lizardfang, smiling and talking to them. Leopardheart's ears twitch in confusion. "Um, hello Snaketail. How are you?" Leopardheart asked, though still confused on why a WindClan warrior was talking to ShadowClan warriors after what happened.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Dawnheart is?" Snaketail asked. Thornpelt and Leopardheart nodded slowly and pointed to where Dawnheart was with her sister. Snaketail padded over to her, saying thanks to Thornpelt and Leopardheart.

Leopardheart still had a confused look on her face until Thornpelt nudged her. "He's always been an odd one," Thornpelt said, his whiskers twitching with amusement. Leopardheart purred in laughter but she had to agree with Thornpelt. For the son of Lizardfang, Snaketail didn't act like her or any of the other WindClan cats.

"I told you it was Leopardheart." Leopardheart and Thornpelt turned to see Silverfur, Mistcloud and Russetfur, RiverClan warriors.

Silverfur dipped his head in greeting. "I heard from some of the WindClan cats that you were in a nasty border fight. Is it true?" Silverfur asked, his blue eyes were gleaming with excitement that Leopardheart didn't get why.

"Um…Yes, I was there," Leopardheart replied, still confused with Silverfur's tone of voice and the gleam in his eyes.

Silverfur's eyes got bigger. "Did ShadowClan beat WindClan. WindClan is too stubborn to admit it," Silverfur asked.

Leopardheart nodded. "Yes, we won," she replied. Russetfur and Silverfur let out purrs of happiness.

"Excellent! I hope you clawed them really good. That'll teach those prey-stealing fox hearts," Russestfur snarled, as he swiped the air.

'_Wait! Did Russetfur say something about WindClan stealing prey?'_ Leopardheart wondered if this had something to do with that rogue.

"Wait, did you say that WindClan has been stealing from RiverClan?" Leopardheart asked. Russestfur and Silverfur nodded.

"Yeah, they are. I guess RiverClan fish tastes much better then WindClan rabbits," Silverfur chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "It's great that someone put those mangy flea-pelts in there place," Russestfur mewed.

Leopardheart nodded but she notice something unusual. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Mistcloud was looking down at her paws, shifting them uncomfortably. Wouldn't Mistcloud be happy with Russestfur and Silverfur as well?

"Let all cats gather around the Sky Boulder and let this Gathering come to a start," yowled Pebblestar, the WindClan leader. With little time at all, all the cats began to gather around the boulder. Leopardheart noticed that Cedarstar was not with the rest of the leaders. Then see saw Cedarstar struggling to climb the tree branch that lead to the top of the boulder, Nightfall trying to help him.

Pebblestar snorted in impatience but was quieted by Snowstar, who glared at the WindClan leader. As Cedarstar managed to climb on the branch and was helped to get to the boulder by Snowstar. Cedarstar dipped his head in thanks and the gathering began.

"I'll start," Badgerstar said. "RiverClan is doing well. "Smallbird has given RiverClan two kits, Toadkit and Duskkit. Prey is bountiful and," Badgerstar narrowed his eyes at Pebblestar. "RiverClan will be increasing its border patrols."

Pebblestar's pelt bristled with anger. "Are you accusing WindClan of stealing RiverClan prey?" Pebblestar asked, narrowing his eyes back at Badgerstar.

Badgerstar's eyes flared with annoyance and frustration. "I never accused any Clan of stealing our prey. All I am saying is that we will be increasing our border patrols to make sure that intruders keep out," Badgerstar said sternly, almost like a growl or a hiss.

Pebblestar glared at Badgerstar but said nothing more. "WindClan has something to say," Pebblestar yowled. "I bring grave news. Fallownose was killed by a badger not long ago and she is in StarClan now. A patrol managed to chase the badger over the ShadowClan border," Pebblestar said, looking over at Cedarstar.

"However, we have good news as well," Pebblestar continued. "WindClan has a newly named warrior and two apprentices. Ashpaw, Breezepaw and Whitefoot."

The Clans began cheering for Whitefoot, Ashpaw and Breezepaw expect for ShadowClan, who stayed silent.

Pebblestar lifted his tail for silence and pressed on. "I have one more thing I would like to share," Pebblestar said, giving a hard look at Cedarstar. "WindClan will also be increasing our border patrols."

Cedarstar's pelt bristled with anger. "I would like to point out that ShadowClan did not steal anything from WindClan," Cedarstar said.

Leopardheart could hear the WindClan cats muttered among each other.

"Typical ShadowClan. Always thinking they're the best," one said.

"Everyone knows they are a bunch of lying, stealing, good for nothing fox-hearts," another murmured.

"Want to that to our faces, you mangy flea-bitten cowards?" Leopardheart turned to see Crowclaw with his back arched and his claws unsheathed, hissing at a group of WindClan warriors who also had their claws unsheathed. "Say that again, and I'll claw off your ears!" he spat, just about to attack the WindClan cats until Ravensong stepped between them.

"That's enough Crowclaw! Remember what Cedarstar said," Ravensong spat.

Crowclaw flattened his ears back. "But they-" Crowclaw started but Ravensong interrupted him.

"I don't care what they did. You know how to behave at a Gathering. You're a mentor for StarClan sake! Set a good example for Birchpaw," she hissed.

Crowclaw looked down at the white tom, his eyes wide with shook that his mentor was going to start a fight during a truce. Crowclaw backed down, sheathing his claws and hung his head in shame.

Leopardheart knew that Crowclaw would never argue with Ravensong. Every cat in ShadowClan could see that he had a crush on the black and white she-cat.

Pebblestar stared at Crowclaw and turned his attention back to Cedarstar. "Like we said, the badger headed to your side of the territory. We just want to make sure that that badger and other creatures don't cross our territory," Pebblestar said with a snide tone in his voice.

Cedarstar's pelt bristled. "I want you to know that those herbs were right on the border. They belonged to ShadowClan as much as another other Clan," Cedarstar hissed.

"They also are much WindClan's herbs as they are ShadowClan's. Beside, I heard that a ShadowClan apprentice did cross the border, am I not mistaken?" Pebblestar asked, keeping the same snide tone in his voice from before.

Cedarstar's pelt bristled even more, his hiss now a low growl. Leopardheart was afraid that Cedarstar was going to attack Pebblestar right then and there, even though he told ShadowClan not to start a fight with WindClan tonight.

"Cedarstar, remember the truce, or StarClan will get angry," Sageberry called out from the ground.

Cedarstar looked up at the sky, a thin cloud covering a bit of the moon. Cedarstar toke a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Thank you about the badger warning, Pebblestar. I'll make sure to get Nightfall to organize extra patrols in case we come across it," Cedarstar said, beckoning to the black she-cat next to Sageberry.

"Now ShadowClan has something to share as well," Cedarstar pressed on. "Frostfire has joined the elders today. ShadowClan is thankful for many moons of service that Frostfire provided us. We also have a new warrior today, Fawncloud, who is sitting vigil tonight."

The Clans cats, all expect WindClan, cheered for Fawncloud, even though she wasn't there. Cedarstar waited until their cheering died out before continuing.

"ShadowClan also has three new apprentices as well. Sedgepaw, Mosspaw and Mudpaw, who are not with us this evening. Also, there is some important news that ShadowClan wishes to share," Cedarstar paused before continuing on. "A few days ago, one of our warriors spotted a rogue cat on ThunderClan territory. We caught the rogue scent on ShadowClan territory as well, its scent mixed with ThunderClan's. We believe that this rogue crossed into our territory from ThunderClan and went into the other Clan's territory."

Yowls of disbelief came from the crowd. Leopardheart could hear the other warriors murmur and whisper among each other about Cedarstar.

"Does Cedarstar have bees in his brain? What rogue would be mouse-brained enough to cross one let alone more of our territory?" one muttered.

"Poor Cedarstar. The heat must be getting to him. Why else would he think a rogue would cross more then one Clan's territory?" whispered another.

Pebblestar let out a smirk and rolled his eyes. "You're going senile, Cedarstar. Use your brain. What rogue would be stupid enough to cross one, let alone four Clan territories? Even if it did, a patrol would have found it," Pebblestar sneered.

Leopardheart dug her claws into the ground. She wanted to jump up there and rip the fur off of Pebblestar's pelt but she restrained herself. She could see her Clanmate's pelts bristling as they restrained themselves from attacking any cats.

"Pebblestar, Cedarstar isn't senile! He's telling the truth," Snowstar hissed at the WindClan leader. The pretty white she-cat turned her attention to all the Clans. "ThunderClan scented a rogue a few days ago and the scent seemed to lead towards ShadowClan territory. We've been increasing our border patrols around that time because of a fox that settled itself on our territory. Oakclaw had told me that no one saw the rogue but they did scent it. I went on a patrol to investigate the scent to see," Snowstar stooped and toke a few deep breaths as if to calm her down. "We saw the fox, dead, with its throat torn out. The rogue's scent was strongest where fox's corpse was. We believed that the rogue and the fox had a brawl…and the rogue killed it."

Pebblestar burst out laughing. "You too, Snowstar? Please, I expect Cedarstar to have bees in his brain but you? I know you, Snowstar. You aren't an old badger like him. Do you really expect me to believe that a rogue killed a fox when it takes a patrol or two of Clan cats to drive out a fox?" Pebblestar jeered.

Badgerstar looked at Snowstar. "Are you sure this wasn't a group of rogues?" Badgerstar asked, concern in his eyes.

Snowstar shook her head frantically. "No. Every cat from my patrol only smelled one unusual cat scent. We're pretty sure only one cat was there."

Pebblestar rolled his eyes again. "Do you honestly believe that any cats will believe that a lone cat could kill a fox?" Pebblestar jeered.

"She's not lying! I saw it myself," Leopardheart shouted. All cats directed her attention to her, their feel their gaze hard on her pelt. Leopardheart felt hot with embarrassment. Pebblestar's whiskers twitch with amusement.

"Oh really? Tell me, what does this so called fox killing cat look like?" Pebblestar asked, a smug cockiness in his voice.

Leopardheart's throat grew hard and dry as she struggled to explain to everyone what she saw. She had never had this many cats turn their attention towards her. However, she couldn't let the other Clans see how nervous and panicked she was. _'Calm yourself, Leopardheart. You need to get use to cats paying attention to you if you want to be leader someday,'_ Leopardheart mentally reassured herself, taking a few deep breaths to calm her down and looked steadily at Pebblestar.

"It was a big cat. Probably the biggest cat I've seen in my life. It also had a spotted pelt," Leopardheart explained.

Pebblestar let out a curt snort. "Well, that's vague," Pebblestar snorted.

"Well sorry I didn't trespass on another Clan's territory to see what a rogue looks like!" Leopardheart hissed, sick of Pebblestar's attitude.

Pebblestar's whiskers twitch. "Really? If I remember correctly, wasn't your apprentice that trespassed on our territory? I guess ShadowClan apprentices are too stupid to know a simple rule in the warrior code?" Pebblestar sneered.

That's it. Leopardheart had had it with Pebblestar's arrogance. She was just about ready to pounce up there and claw Pebblestar's face up until Thornpelt placed his tail in front of her.

"Calm down, Leopardheart. We can leave soon. It's not worth it," Thornpelt whispered. Leopardheart settled herself down and toke a few quick, deep breaths to calm her down but her blood still boiled with rage.

Pebblestar let out a smug smirk and turned his attention away from Leopardheart. "I think we should go now," Thornpelt whispered to Leopardheart.

Leopardheart agreed with Thornpelt. She had found out what she needed to know. There was no point in staying here any longer. Leopardheart nodded and she staggered to get up but her injuries were making her stiff. Thornpelt supported the golden she-cat and the two ShadowClan cats quietly snuck out of the Gathering.

* * *

><p>Thornpelt and Leopardheart entered the ShadowClan camp. Fawncloud was at the entrance, sitting for her vigil.<p>

"They'll be back soon, Fawncloud," Thornpelt said. Fawncloud nodded at Thornpelt and continued her vigil.

Leopardheart collapsed the ground, exhausted. Her muscles ached so hard that she felt like she would be feeling them for another quarter moon.

Sedgepaw came over to Leopardheart, a lizard in her jaws. "Leopardheart! You're back early. How was the Gathering?" Sedgepaw asked, dropping the lizard in front of her mentor and nudged towards her.

Leopardheart gave Sedgepaw a grateful look. "Thank you, Sedgepaw. It was fine," Leopardheart replied as she toke a bit out of the lizard.

"So, what happened? What did the leaders say?" Sedgepaw asked frantically, her tail twitching with impatience.

"Calm down Sedgepaw. Let me finish eating first," Leopardheart chuckled, finishing the last bit of her lizard. "There have been a lot of issues with cats crossing the Clan borders. Snowstar believes that a rogue might have been the one doing it and not any Clan cats."

Sedgepaw's eyes widened as she leaned in closer. "Do you think it's that rogue you saw a few days ago?" she asked.

Leopardheart paused for a bit. It did seem suspicious that all of the Clans were having border problems and that ThunderClan actually scented the rogue on their territory but Leopardheart couldn't jump to any conclusions that she may be wrong about.

"I'm not quite sure yet but it seems like it'll most likely be that rogue," Leopardheart responded.

"If that rogue ever comes back again, I'll make sure it'll never cross ShadowClan territory as long as it lives," Sedgepaw snarled playfully as she nudged Leopardheart's injured shoulder.

Pain stung Leopardheart as she bit her lip to prevent from yelping in pain.

"Sedgepaw! Be more careful around Leopardheart. She's still hurt, you know," called Sageberry from her den. Sedgepaw looked at her paws with a bit of embarrassment.

"Sorry Leopardheart. I guess I forgot," Sedgepaw mewed.

Leopardheart swiped her apprentice's ear playfully. "No worries. Just be more careful next time," Leopardheart said.

Sageberry came over to Leopardheart, a bunch of herbs in her mouth. Sageberry started separating each and every different herb into neat little piles. "Sedgepaw, can you give these to Brindlekit? Rosethorn told me she caught a fever not to long ago. Make sure she eats them," Sageberry ordered Sedgpeaw, pushing the white flowered herbs towards her.

Sedgepaw nodded and grabbed the herbs. "I'll make sure she eats every leaf, you can count on me," Sedgepaw declared and rushed off to the nursery.

Sageberry turned back to her herbs and nudged some poppy seeds in a leaf wrap. "Here, eat these," Sageberry said as chewed some leaves into a paste and applied it to Leopardheart's shoulder.

Leopardheart perked up her ears as she heard Nightfall burst through the camp, rushing over to Sageberry, panting hard.

"Nightfall, is something the matter?" Sageberry asked.

"Sageberry…Cedarstar's in trouble…He started walking awkwardly…and then…he just collapsed and started wheezing and coughing…really badly," Nightfall panted, gasping for breaths in between her words.

Sageberry's eyes widened in shock. "I'll be right there. Maplepaw! Come over here and keep applying this paste onto Leopardheart's shoulder. Cedarstar's in trouble," she yowled and rushed to her den and was out with a bundle of herbs in her mouth in no time.

Maplepaw come soon and continued to apply the paste on Leopardheart's shoulder. "Is Cedarstar alright? Sageberry sounded worried," Maplepaw asked, concerned.

Leopardheart shook her head. "Honestly Maplepaw, I have no idea," Leopardheart grimly replied.

Maplepaw slowly nodded her head but there was still a grim look in the tortoiseshell's blue eyes. She took the paste off her Leopardheart's shoulder. "That should be fine for now. Try not to overwork it for a couple of days," Maplepaw muttered, her mind clearly on Cedarstar's well-being.

Not long after, Cedarstar stumbled into the camp and collapsed on the ground, his breathing heavy and rapidly. The Clan gathered around the rasping Cedarstar.

"Alright, alright, give him some space! How's a cat going to breath with the whole Clan gathering around them?" Sageberry pushed and she gestured the Clan to move back. Everyone did so but Leopardheart could hear the Clan muttering among each other but she couldn't hear what exactly what they were saying but she guessed that they were worried about Cedarstar's well-being.

Nightfall padded up next to Sageberry. "Will he be alright?" Nightfall asked, her voice filled with panic.

Sageberry didn't reply. She squeezed the juice from the herbs into Cedarstar's mouth but it was no use as Cedarstar kept coughing up the juice right back out. Leopardheart's stomach felt knotted as Cedarstar's breathing became more swallow distant until Leopardheart couldn't hear it at all.

Sageberry pelt bristled as she looked up at Nightfall, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and grief. "I'm sorry, Nightfall," she murmured. "He's losing a life."


End file.
